<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dog House Isn't Always Bad. by AhsokaFreakinTano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968363">The Dog House Isn't Always Bad.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaFreakinTano/pseuds/AhsokaFreakinTano'>AhsokaFreakinTano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, F/M, Vaughn is a dog, police dog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:02:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaFreakinTano/pseuds/AhsokaFreakinTano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Late-night fic idea. Human AU, modern setting. <br/>Rex is a police K9 handler he's only been at this six months and now he's worried he's messed up when his dog partner Vaughn is acting strange. He calls an animal hospital, Shili Animal Clinic, who can see his dog ASAP. Rex just wasn't expecting the female Veterinarian to be around his age and attractive. Rex decides to take his brother's advice and go for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Barriss Offee, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rex rarely paced, he rarely cared to, or ever had the need to. However, he was now, as he was on the phone calling the fourth clinic in the last half hour. He was very certain his dog, a Belgian Malinois named Vaughn had eaten something he shouldn’t have as he’d been laying on the floor all day since they’d gotten home last night, and when Rex tried to harness him up, he whined in pain. It made Rex worry enough to call his brother Cody, but still try and find a vet before calling the man in charge of all the dogs: Wolffe. If Wolffe found out Rex would be in so much trouble, especially since Rex had only had Vaughn for six months, they were still getting to know one another and work out themselves as a team and this, would not look good on Rex. It would be even worse if it was serious, Vaughn was only three and was young, he had several more years of work left in him. Vaughn wasn’t your typical dog, most times police dogs are trained in one or two areas, but Vaughn was working towards his third certification. He’d gotten Drugs and Narcotics and Criminal apprehension down with ease, now he was working on tracking people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shili Animal Clinic this is Ahsoka how can I help you?” A female voice answered the phone pleasantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, my name is Rex Fett, I’m a Police officer with Coruscant Station, I’m a dog handler, my dog Vaughn has been acting weird all day, I went to harness him and he acted like he was in pain, he’s been just laying around, he’s only three he’s usually-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring him in right away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you open?” He looked at the clock it was reading 1:14 am</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will be in about ten minutes.” She told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, thank you, I’ll be right there…” he hung up the phone and looked at Vaughn who barely lifted his head. “Come on buddy, let’s get you looked at.” He grabbed his leash, collar, mussel, and harness. Rex clipped the collar and leash on leaving the harness on one arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gotta get up bud,” he sighed and crouched before lifting the dog in his arms, who let out another whimper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Vaughn I know, but you’re going to be okay.” He wrangled himself out of his house, and into the cruiser shutting him in his spot before locking up his house and leaving, he wasn’t in uniform but he always had his badge on him. He pulled up to the clinic, he’d never been here before but it was less than 15 from his house, with speeding, he popped open the door to the cruiser, seeing one of the lights on in the lobby. A woman opened the door as he grabbed Vaughn holding it open as Rex walked in, she shut the car door before locking the front door again and showing him into the back of the building bypassing the exam rooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So tell me, Officer Fett, what happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was fine yesterday, we were on shift, worked just fine, he took down a guy just like normal, we got home, I passed out when I woke up he was just laying there.” Rex started as the woman nodded to show she was listening as she filled out a chart with things as she checked over his heart, blood pressure, and listened to his lungs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure he wasn’t injured?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He hit at him, kicked at him too, but Vaughn seemed just fine after.” Ahsoka felt along his stomach, got to a sensitive part, and Vaughn sprung up snapping at her hands. Ahsoka jumped back while Rex grabbed him giving him the “no” command in Dutch harshly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t think,” Rex stammered while putting the mussel around Vaughn’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No don’t worry about it, that lets me know we’re in the right area.” She felt gently again earning a growl but didn’t stop. “I want to X-ray him, but I’m worried he’s in too much pain right now,” she went and grabbed a vial, some clippers, and a needle. Ahsoka shaved the fur on his front leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s his weight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s 70,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go check over there,” she pointed to a scale, Rex carried Vaughn to it, got him to stand long enough to read out 71, Ahsoka drew a vial as Rex placed him back on the table and injected the solution into one of his veins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to take a little nap.” She cooed gently, they waited for the drug to kick in before Ahsoka had him carry Vaughn to a table. “Usually I have a tech to help but you’re going to be my tech tonight.” She told him handing him a lead vest and some gloves. They shot the needed x-rays as Ahsoka looked at him she tutted her tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call your supervisor, he’s not going in today, or for the next 4-6 weeks.” She told him calmly and Rex just stared at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean he needs surgery, now,” she showed him the x-rays, “His diaphragm shouldn’t look like that, I think whoever he took down punched or hit or kicked in just the right way and he has a hernia, his diaphragm is filling up with his intestines and it’s going to cut off his ability to breathe, pass waste, eat, drink, we have to operate now.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he’s going to be okay right…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we do something now.” She walked over to her phone waiting until someone picked up. “Hey dad, sorry to wake you, I got an Emergency patient, PWD with a diaphragmatic hernia, needs surgery now, mind helping?” She smiled “Thanks, see you in a little bit.” She hung up and looked at Rex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna get him prepped together, and by the time we are done, Dad should be here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait... dad?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dad is the other Vet here, his name is Plo Koon, you’ll like him, he used to be a dog handler with special forces, the department sends us their dogs often cause they know my dad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re also a vet, I didn’t get your name…” He told her as she had him lay Vaughn down again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you did, it’s Ahsoka.” She smiled at him she started by getting Vaughn intubated and got an IV line in, she then shaved his stomach while Rex called Cody letting him know what was going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to call Wolffe,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know…” Rex groaned, his next call was to that person, an older man, former marine, scarred over his eye he wouldn’t tell anyone how he got it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commander Wolffe,” it was a holdover from the Marines but he knew the man preferred the title. “I’ve had to take Vaughn into the vet for emergency surgery,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You what?! What the hell did you do? How did you fuck up?!” Ahsoka looked at him with a raised brow and held her hand out for the phone with a look. Rex, his ear ringing, handed it to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wolffe?” Her voice came over the receiver sweetly. “I thought I heard you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka, is that you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, hey your boy Rex brought Vaughn to me, he’s getting prepped now while I wait for dad to show up, he’s gonna be just fine, I think he may have had this since birth, a weak spot in his diaphragm wall, but I think the take-down he did today made a hole in it, he’s gonna be fine, he needs 4-6 weeks to recover though, Rex did everything right.” She was smiling at him and he scratched his short hair nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m sure, do you want me to have Dad call you when we’re done?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please do, and put Rex back on.” She handed the phone back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be fine, stay with him till he’s out, he’s in the best hands.” Wolffe hung up and Rex gawked at Ahsoka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He served under my father, he’s known me my whole life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noted,” Rex watched her work carrying Vaughn to a new table where Ahsoka scrubbed him and then placed a sheet over his stomach. Rex took the time to finally notice her, skin almost the same color as his own but a few shades darker, her hair was dark but had streaks of white and blue mixed into it as it was braided into two braids along either side of her head, the braids trailed down her back, she had shockingly blue eyes that stood out against her skin, plush dark purple lips and a smile that he would like to see more when this was all over. She was slender build but he could see toned muscles beneath the t-shirt and leggings she was wearing. Ahsoka used a mirror and pinned her braids tight to her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Soka,” A deep male voice called and Rex jumped out of his own thoughts. A man came through the door and looked at him. “Ah, you must be our cop,” he smiled warmly, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Sir,” Rex stuck out his hand shaking the others, “Officer Rex Fett, my dog’s name is Vaughn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plo Koon, you can sit in the employee lounge if you want, there’s a couch there, I’d suggest getting some sleep this may take a bit.” Rex nodded, “There’s a coffee maker and some snacks if you get hungry.” Plo Koon added as Rex walked towards it. He could hear Plo talking to Ahsoka now, the sound of water running and idle conversation before it was muffled, he assumed by masks. He sighed, he didn’t really want to watch but he couldn’t sleep, he put headphones in and listened to music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coffee brought him out of his sleep with a start, music had stopped long ago as he removed the headphones. He was met with a view of Ahsoka, from behind, trying and failing to not stare at her ass. She turned and he quickly blinked sitting up and cracking out the stiff joints. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just past 4,” she was pressing a mug into his hand which he was quick to start drinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Vaughn?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In one of the large cages, he’s still sleeping,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s over?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s going to be just fine, this shouldn’t happen again, there was a thin spot,” she looked at him. “Dad wants to keep him for another night or two before we send him home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay,” Rex looked at her, she looked tired, her braids slightly loosened from their pins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” she grabbed his phone and put her number into it “You can call or text me to check up on him, I’ll send pictures and videos, and then when he’s home if you have any questions you can ask me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he looked at her sending the number a quick text. “Can I see him?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, you can stay till he wakes up if you want,” she paused “What are his commands in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re all in Dutch,” Rex told her and gave her his simple obedience command list. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that’ll be good to know.” She got up and he followed, Vaughn was laying in the cage, blankets, and towels around him, a large section of bandages on his stomach covering an incision. The tube was still in his throat, and the IV line still hooked up, he was still being monitored. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Plo Koon,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s talking to Wolffe, I suspect catching up more than anything else.” She sat down against the table across from Vaughn, Rex sat next to her, she really did look tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I get you breakfast? I can run and grab something, I’m not sure what’s open,” she smiled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a dinner that’s open 24 hours down the street, they have the best waffles.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Waffles, on it, anything else? What does your dad like?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Waffles, they have a breakfast platter we usually get,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, yeah, I’ll go run and grab it…” He got up, truthfully he didn’t want to keep looking at Vaughn like that, he was Rex’s ride or die… and to think he could have been gone, and by some weird freak accident. He didn’t like the thought as he left, there was barely anyone at the dinner at this hour, which made getting their food easy. He took it back to the clinic, Plo Koon was out of his office standing by Vaughn’s cage and talking, he could hear Ahsoka talking back but didn’t see her. When he got closer, he saw why that was. She was still sitting but now Vaughn was up, drunk and groggy but awake, his head was on her legs as she sat down, he gave Rex a couple of lazy tail wags seeming happy to keep his head in Ahsoka’s lap than give him any more acknowledgment than that. Rex couldn’t blame him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful, he’s a bacon thief,” Rex said handing Ahsoka the box of food and then handing another to Plo Koon who had pulled up two of the stools which they sat on. The trio ate talking idly, Rex asking Plo Koon questions about his service if he knew how Wolffe got his scar, which he did, but he wouldn’t tell the other. Vaughn started coming to, sitting up and wobbling around, Ahsoka unhooked the IV line for the moment while he teetered around the clinic. When he checked his phone he let out a swear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta go, my shift starts in an hour, I’ll text you?” He looked at Ahsoka who smiled and nodded, Rex left the collar, leash, and mussel with them, taking the harness into his car. Vaughn whined as Rex started to leave, he knelt down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know buddy I know, but you’re gonna spend a day or two with them and they’re going to take great care of you I promise.” He kissed to top of his head before leaving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throughout the day Rex’s phone pinged with texts, photos, and a few videos of Vaughn, who had, as Malinois do, became velcro to Ahsoka or Plo, mostly Ahsoka. Rex wasn’t jealous of his dog, he kept saying as he would show Cody the updates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That tech is a cutey,” Cody commented looking at one of the photos of Ahsoka and Vaughn another person had taken. The dog was happily laying across her feet as she seemed to be doing a spay on another dog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not a tech, she’s one of the Vets, her dad owns the clinic Ahsoka followed in his footsteps.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, so she’s the one who saved him?” Rex nodded “Rex, I mean it, ask her out, take her to dinner, fucking do something because if you don’t she will not last long.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cody!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it!” Cody shot back “She’s attractive, she just saved your dog, and your dog is getting more action than you have in a while.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night when Rex was done with his shift and home, which was too quiet, he had another text from Ahsoka. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Took Vaughn home with me tonight, he looked too pitiful in the cage to leave him’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a photo of him laying next to her on a couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hope you don’t mind.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex smiled </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Not at all just as long as you promise me something…’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>fuck it he thought, Cody was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What’s that?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You’ll let me take you out, as a date.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Of course, I’d love that.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Good, I’m off tomorrow night, I could bring something… to your house, or you could come to mine…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’ll come to yours, I’ll bring Vaughn with me.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rex smiled, taking a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘That sounds perfect, any preferences? Or allergies?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Surprise me.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, Rex tried to focus on his work, on his job, but the thoughts of Ahsoka coming over that night made him giddy. He got off work and headed home, cleaning up his house a bit before starting to cook, he decided on stir fry with rice and some other things he grabbed from a local place including some various sushi options, he had a few kinds of wines, and some beers, and he kept looking at himself in the mirror only a dozen times before he finally heard a car pull up. He could hear Vaughn barking and he laughed opening the front door as the dog ran up like the fur missile he is, leash trailing behind him, Ahsoka laughing behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, there stranger.” She smiled at him and he smiled back. He let her in and took her jacket hanging it up as she toed off her shoes by the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh,” she purred “Something smells amazing,” she told him as she looked around, Vaughn was spinning happily </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, buddy, you gotta stop that, yes I missed you too,” Rex said looking between Vaughn, who now didn’t have his leash, and Ahsoka. “Care instructions?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He needs rest for the next few weeks, you’ll have to bring him in in 2 weeks so we can take the stitches out, then at least another 2 weeks before he can go back on duty,” she took grabbed some bottles from her purse and something Rex couldn’t identify. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is an antibiotic he has to take in the morning after breakfast for the next 2 weeks, this is something in case he’s painful, this” she held up the thing he didn’t know “Is an inflatable e-collar, you blow it up and it’s snug on his neck it’ll keep him from nipping at the stitches, but if he somehow gets around it, he’ll have to be muzzled, the bandages can come off in a few days.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, perfect, I can do that,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He likes taking his pills in cheese,” she noted pressing the bottles into his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to know, come on let’s eat,” They sat down at the table as they started eating, Rex pouring Ahsoka a glass of wine as she talked about her day, stories about birthing kittens, and neutering dogs, stories about the weirdest things she’d seen a dog eat. Rex told her about his worst chases, how he started with Vaughn, got into dog handling after they ate they went in the backyard Rex, trying to show off, gave Vaughn a list of commands to follow, Ahsoka smiled still sipping on her wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a good fur missile.” She giggled standing next to Rex in the grass. He smiled looking at her, Ahsoka chewed her bottom lip before looking down at Vaughn sitting in front of her. Rex watched her before taking a breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka,” he said as she looked up at him, he cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her gently, his hand moving to cradle her neck as she leaned into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long that they were on Rex’s couch, heavily making out, Rex leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, her hands trailing through his short hair when his phone went off. He ignored it with a low growl, when it kept going off he sighed, pressing his forehead against her own as they both panted slightly. It was an emergency alert for the kidnapping of a child. Rex groaned pulling back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta go, this is an all hands on deck-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” she smiled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It shouldn’t take too long, it’s usually just a briefing, you can stay here if you want…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, if you don’t mind,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all,” Rex was getting up and heading to his room down the hall “Help yourself to anything in the fridge I think there’s ice cream in the freezer,” he called quickly stripping down out of his clothes and changing into his uniform, Vaughn was getting excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch whatever you want on the TV,” he paused “No buddy you’re not coming, you’re going to stay with Ahsoka,” he said as he turned to push Vaughn out of his room Ahsoka was standing in the doorway, leaning all too casually against the frame, Rex swallowed, she eyed him up and down a few times with a devious expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you find that kid soon,” she smiled at him. He walked up to her giving her another deep kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” he paused “If you have to leave for some reason, muzzle him and put him in his crate,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t intend to go anywhere, but if I have to, I’ll do that.” She smiled gripping the sides of his vest to kiss him before he started out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Rex got to the station, Cody was there, with an open seat and Rex fell into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look more irritated than normal to be called off duty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well I was in the middle of something…” he grumbled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, was that something a certain braided vet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might have been,” he sighed “We had dinner tonight at my place, things were going well and then this alert came in, she’s still there with Vaughn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, well this shouldn’t take too long,” Cody told him with a shit-eating grin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Famous last words, it’d been hours since he’d left, Rex had sent a few texts apologizing for the delay, he’d been sent to search the hotel the kid was spotted at, she didn’t reply, didn’t even see his messages. He sighed thinking she’d left, went back to her own house, and was upset with him. Which, he couldn’t blame her for. He just really wanted her to work out, he wallowed in his thoughts as he was finally told to go home and get some rest, as the night shift guys were coming in to make up the slack in the swing shift. He drove home thinking of how he could apologize, he could call her, not now, of course, it was almost 2 am, he could get her flowers… surprise her at the clinic… where her former marine special forces father was… that idea sounded terrible. When he pulled up to his house though, he was confused, her car was still in the driveway behind his civilian one. She was still here, was she just not answering him because she was irritated and wanted to tell him in person it wouldn’t work? Did her phone die? He sighed, bracing himself for whatever was going to come and unlocked the door. He heard a few tentative ‘boofs’ from Vaughn as he entered, the sound of nails clicking on the hardwood as he trotted up happily from somewhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, buddy, where’s Ahsoka?” He asked quietly, the TV was off, there was a light on in the kitchen, Vaughn walked off again and Rex followed once he got his boots off. He heard Vaughn shake his collar before settling down, it sounded like his room. Which it was, and there was Ahsoka. Perfectly asleep in his bed, Vaughn cuddled up next to her where Rex though he’d probably been all night. Rex smiled softly taking off his belt as quietly as he could, locking his gun away before taking off his vest. He leaned over her slender frame and kissed her forehead gently, she stirred slightly as he left a gentle one on her lips, Ahsoka opened her blue eyes to meet his own amber ones with a small smile</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re back,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry that took so long, I texted you a few times,” He sat on the edge of the bed as she scooted over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? I must have fallen asleep, sorry I didn’t think you’d mind,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all, I thought you went home, that you were upset with me…” She was sitting up giving him a confused look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I be upset, because you left to do your job?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a lot of women understand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, believe me,” he moved so he sat against the headboard, she put her head in his lap. “Sometimes I have to leave in the middle of the night to take an emergency call,” She told him sounding relaxed as he stroked his fingers down her braids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to stay for the rest of the night?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that…” she whispered looking up at him before sitting up, Rex got up stripping out of his uniform he was aware Ahsoka was looking at him and took a deep breath turning back around in his boxers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go to the bathroom really quick,” Ahsoka smiled darting out of the room. Vaughn picking up his head to watch her. When she returned Rex stared, she’d taken off the shirt and pants she’d been wearing as they were over her arms, she put them on a chair in the corner. Rex couldn’t help but stare as she climbed back into bed wearing a bra and a matching boy short. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, you’re just… beautiful,” he swore she blushed as he laid down she came curling up next to his side, her head resting over his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’d this scar come from?” She asked as her fingers ghosted over the mark on his chest, Rex barely suppressed a shudder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A couple of years ago I got shot at, the rifle went through my vest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please promise me you’ll be careful…” she told him softly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise, besides I have Vaughn to watch my back,” Rex said it wasn’t much longer until Ahsoka fell asleep, he followed not long after listening to her breathing and to Vaughn’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was morning when Rex woke up, Ahsoka still happily snuggled against him, he checked his phone, it read 7:30 am, Rex looked at the updates on the missing kid, they hadn’t found her yet, he didn’t need to be in until the late afternoon to do the second shift. Vaughn noticing he was up, got off the bed and looked at Rex, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll let you out,” he slowly moved away from Ahsoka who stirred but fell back asleep and let the dog out, giving him breakfast and switching out his water before going back to his room. Ahsoka had turned over, Rex laid next to her wrapping his arms around her slender form and pulling her flush against his chest. She stirred as he kissed across her shoulders</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time do you work today?” Rex asked softly </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m off today unless something comes in and dad needs help… you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t have to go in until 3 pm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” she turned to face him kissing him gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good?” he asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Means we can make up for last night,” she paused “If you wanted to…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe me I do,” he cradled her neck in his hand again “I really like you,” he kissed her gently “You’re amazing I love talking to you, I love seeing you,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really like you too…” she whispered gently kissing him back. Conversation failed as they were soon back where they’d been the night before, and then further than that. Rex paused, Vaughn, whining next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ what the hell,” he groaned and Ahsoka laughed gently calling Rex’s attention back to her easily as she ground against his rapidly hardening member. “Shit.” he cursed kissing her hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take them long to rid one another of the rest of their clothing, Rex kissing down her stomach to her sex, working her open with his mouth and a couple of fingers, Ahsoka whimpering softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” He asked as he readied himself and she nodded but he waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure, please Rex,” he nodded kissing her again </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, fuck.” he Paused “Do you want me to put on a condom?” he asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Up to you, I’m clean and I’m on long-acting birth control,” she pointed to a small scar on her arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m clean too, I promise.” She nodded digging her heels into his ass and he laughed gently kissing her again before lining up and entering her slowly. Ahsoka moaned out her nails digging into his shoulders as he worked himself into her. She kept her eyes open looking over his muscled frame as he moved in and out of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex, fuck…” she moaned out arching her back as he pounded into her his mouth latching on her neck sucking a mark into the skin, feeling her pulse below his teeth and lips pounding as he moved in her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it ‘Soka, that’s it, let go.” he groaned “Let me see you,” he kissed her again “Let me see you come undone,” he urged her on pounding into her </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex, Rex,” his name slipped passed her lips like a chant or a prayer he left more marks on her skin, she left her own, nails biting against his shoulders. It wasn’t much longer until Ahsoka reached her climax, Rex following behind her. Panting heavily and pulling out, laying next to her. Their breathing calmed as she cuddled back up against his side as he left kisses against the top of her head. Vaughn sighed from his bed in the corner of the room making Ahsoka giggle against Rex’s chest. They stayed there for a little while before Rex’s stomach made a sound of hunger, Ahsoka laughing again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go make breakfast if you want to shower,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Ahsoka smiled gently and got up Rex watching her pick up her clothes and leave the bedroom. He smiled looking at Vaughn and getting up, he threw on a pair of boxers and some jeans before leaving, getting Vaughn to take his pill, the cheese tip working perfectly, and starting on breakfast. By the time Ahsoka was out of the shower Rex was done, she sat down and started eating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to stay till you go back to work but apparently the universe is just fucking with me at this point.” She sighed shoveling food in her mouth “There was some multicar wreck and a couple of dogs are getting brought in from the crash, I gotta help dad out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want a police escort?” He asked with a raised brow Ahsoka smiled </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time,” she winked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this isn’t a one-time thing?” he asked her hopefully she smiled at him finishing her food and giving him a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it’d be a regular occurrence…” she smiled against his lips. He gave her one last kiss and walked her out. Vaughn whined as she left </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know buddy, she’ll be back, we’ll see her later.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Later turned out to be two weeks later when Vaughn needed his stitches out. Ahsoka smiled at him, they’d been texting and called each other a lot but hadn’t had time to see one another. Ahsoka noted that it was calving season so she was heading out to ranches more this time of year to check on them and vaccinate the babies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaughn didn’t snap at Ahsoka again as she took his stitches out, Ahsoka asked questions about how he was doing, which he was doing well. Rex grasped her around the waist and pulled her against his chest kissing her deeply. Ahsoka for her part, gripped the straps of his vest as she kissed him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When are you off?” He asked gently as she finished up the paperwork. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Late tonight, I have a c-section to do on a bulldog,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Text me when you’re home, I can come to bring by dinner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could bring dinner, and spend the night,” she offered as they walked back towards the front. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do that, I gotta leave early tomorrow I start at 8, can I bring him, I wouldn’t want to leave him all night,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, he’s not going in with you tomorrow is he?” she asked with a raised brow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I can drop him off,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can take him in with me tomorrow, just means you’ll have to see me again to get him back.” She smiled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh what a shame,” he said sarcastically. “You don’t mind?” She shook her head “Perfect, I’ll see you tonight.” He left Vaughn in tow, Wolffe wanted to check on him himself today. Ahsoka turned walking back towards the exam rooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two seem friendly,” Her friend Barriss who was a tech piped in, Ahsoka blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would hope so.” she giggled </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was late, Ahsoka was tired, hungry, and generally sore from running around so much. The puppies were fine, but c-sections were always a little messy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He looks like he’s healing well, the fur will take a couple of months to grow back, how much longer did Plo Koon said he has of rest?” Wolffe asked looking, Vaughn over</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t, I’ve been seeing his daughter… about Vaughn,” he added almost too quickly. “She said 2-4 more weeks,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In two weeks we can put him on light duty and ease him up to it if he doesn’t seem up to it don’t push him, he’ll work himself to death.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Sir,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex only went home for a little bit, grabbing a bag with some stuff for the night and a couple of other things, he hit up a floral shop grabbing a small bouquet of flowers before looking for a place to grab the food. Ahsoka was headed home, she texted him her address. He found a small greek place grabbing a couple of samplers before heading over. Vaughn happy to be in the cruiser. He knocked on her door, it wasn’t long that she answered it with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there,” she opened the door and let him in, Vaughn walking in as though he owned the place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya know, I’m kinda shocked you don’t have any pets,” Rex noted looking around her home Ahsoka laughed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I foster for the local shelters, I take client’s pets home if they need some extra attention, I’ll adopt some of the old pets from the shelters, ya know the ones who have a few months left, I’d rather they not die in a shelter.” Rex wrapped his arms around her kissing her deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you something,” he pulled out the flowers from the bag with their food, and Ahsoka made an ‘oo’ sound smelling them and smiling. She grabbed a vase and put them in water as he pulled out the food. Rex took off his belt and his vest placing them in Ahsoka’s room with his bag as they settled onto the couch and started eating. Eating turned into watching a movie, which turned into being on one another, which ended up with them going to her bedroom and falling back onto her bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex’s alarm came too early for his liking, Ahsoka stirred next to him in his arms. He left gentle kisses on her skin as she continued sleeping while he got up, took a quick shower, and got dressed. He kissed her lips gently </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leaving already?” Tired blue eyes looked at him, Rex nodded softly </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a bag with Vaughn’s food in it on the counter, I’ll see you tonight,” He kissed her gently watching as Vaughn jumped up onto the bed, taking over the spot he had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you tonight,” she whispered softly closing her eyes again. Rex nodded at Vaughn before he left, locking her door behind him. The idea of someone breaking into her home with Vaughn in there did amuse him just a little bit, he would almost feel bad for the person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ahsoka woke up a few hours later after cuddling with Vaughn and sending a photo to Rex, she got up, showered, dressed, and grabbed his harness, Vaughn spun around ready to go as Ahsoka got him ready and put him into her car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he okay?” Plo Koon asked spotting the dog as he walked into her office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Oh yeah, Rex had to go into work early this morning, I said I’d take him,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you and Rex,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about it?” She asked trying to look innocent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make a good fit, he’s a good man.” Plo gave Vaughn a few scratches and left. Ahsoka blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her day was easy and pretty slow so they ended up closing on time, it was still pretty light out so Ahsoka took Vaughn to the nearest trail. Keeping him on his harness and a long lead, she switched shoes, she gave Rex a call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey ‘Soka what’s up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m up on the trailhead by my work, Vaughn looked pent up so I thought I’d take him on an easy hike, it’s maybe two miles, I’ve got him on a lead, shouldn’t take me more than an hour to do the whole loop,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be off work by then, I can meet you at the trailhead, I’ll bring you something to eat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a perfect plan.” She smiled into the phone. “I’ll send you some pics,” she told him and hung up not long after giving him a goodbye. Vaughn was happy to go as Ahsoka slung her water bag over he back, clipping the dog bowl onto it and starting off. Ahsoka did have a muzzle just in case she needed it, though she had learned all of his dutch commands, and Vaughn was happy to obey her. They started off up the trail at an easy but brisk pace, Ahsoka keeping one earbud out as they walked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another dinner date?” Cody asked with an amused look as he looked at Rex from over his computer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Rex shot back but he was smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Rex has a date?” It was Fives piping in now, loudly, which made Jesse, Echo, Waxer, Boil, Bly, and several other officers look over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it Cody look what you did!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want details!” Jesse shouted coming over and soon, with a heavy sigh, and some relentless pestering, Rex was showing them all photos of Ahsoka including the most recent selfie of her walking up the trail with Vaughn right behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, she’s hot.” Fives whistled and Rex glared making the other put his hands up in defense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex’s shift ended not much longer after that, grabbing something light for them both to eat, and cold water, and headed over to the trail. He kept the food in his cooler and put his cruiser next to Ahsoka’s car. There were a few others in the parking lot and he waved to people as they came down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One woman, an older one in her mid 50’s knocked on his window which he rolled down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Officer, there’s a girl up on hike with a very scary looking dog,” Rex tried very hard not to laugh. Sure Vaughn wasn’t a retriever but he didn’t believe him to be scary outright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the dog aggressive?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he seems well trained, he just looks very scary, there are kids that hike up on here, what if they try to pet him and it bites them?” Rex really had to not laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am I believe you may be referring to my girlfriend and my dog, did he have a shorter fur patch on his stomach?” the woman nodded “Yeah, his name is Vaughn, he’s a fully trained police dog, my girlfriend is taking him on a hike since he’s recovering from surgery, I promise you ma’am if a kid comes and pets him they’re only in danger of being licked.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so he’s supposed to look scary.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so,” Rex commented and the woman left not long after that. Rex kept his window down enjoying the breeze. A car pulled up and a group of men got out, one of them on his phone. Rex was finishing some reports on his computer and didn’t really pay them much attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah dude, we’re here, but like I’m not sure we should come up, there’s a cop here,” a pause and Rex’s brow rose though he assumed it was about a bunch of teens wanting to smoke pot, he only hoped Vaughn didn’t cross paths with their friends and indicate on them, it was pretty hard to get him to stop. He shot Ahsoka a text as a warning, you could tell Vaughn he wasn’t working right now, it didn’t mean he wouldn’t still be working. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care how hot she is, you said she’s got a dog, and there’s a cop here, and the cop also has a dog.” It was in a hushed toned and now, Rex was paying attention. He kept seeming like he was typing on his computer, but he shot Cody a text to be on standby just in case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘At the trailhead behind the clinic, at least 4 males talking about Ahsoka, worried that I’m sitting here not really sure what they’re up to but I don’t like it’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The dog has a harness on, it’s probably aggressive, especially if she has a muzzle on her bag.” Rex stiffened, of course, Ahsoka would be responsible and carry around a muzzle. He called her, waiting, and on the fourth ring she picked up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Rexter,” she sounded slightly out of breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey where on the trail are you?” he asked slowly rolling up his window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At the top, I was about to send you a photo, it’s beautiful up here, giving Vaughn a drink and a minute before we head back down, the way down is much shorter. Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just sitting in the parking lot next to your car… hey, are there some guys on the trail?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh yeah I think so, I haven’t really been paying attention, been more focusing on my footing and Vaughn why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he muzzled?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do me a favor, put the muzzle in your backpack, as deep as you can make it hard to get to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” her voice was hesitant “Why…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just do what I say alright.” he paused “Listen to me if anyone approaches you on the trail, tell them to stay away or you’ll send the dog,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex,” she sounded scared and he texted Cody</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Backup needed’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka, trust me, take your time, keep yourself composed.” he paused “If they still come near you, tell them you’ll have the dog attack, pull Vaughn close, he’ll know to stay near you, if they come to close send him, his command is krijgen to attack, have him go at whoever it is and run, okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me what’s happening…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are four men here talking about you and Vaughn to at least one other up on the trail with you, I just don’t like their intentions. Promise me you’ll send Vaughn,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s his release command…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to release him, I can do that, I want you safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s vrij, alright. Ahsoka please,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, can you want to stay on the phone…” she asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’d prefer it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m heading down the trail now, Vaughn had his water, I buried the muzzle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just talk normally, I have Cody coming with backup,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, how was your day today?” She asked taking a deep breath, Rex could hear her walking now, he could hear Vaughn close to her side, good, he thought</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was good, finished up a bunch of reports, the guys at the station know about you and me, I didn’t really plan on telling them, but Cody made a comment and Fives is louder than a siren.” He heard Ahsoka laugh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy you did though, Dad knows,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god am I a dead man?” Rex laughed watching the four guys still pacing the parking lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re fine, he likes you remember.” He saw Cody’s car pull into the lot, Cody and Waxer hopped out, another car pulling up with Jesse and Boil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good to hear,” Rex paused, “Backup is here, I’m gonna start walking up to meet you alright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she paused “Hello,” she greeted someone with ease in her voice. Vaughn gave a growl. Rex hopped out of the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to walk up and meet her on the trail,” He said and kept his phone pressed to his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Soka,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still here,” She sounded on edge “There’s three behind me” Her voice was low, “They were just standing off to the side,” she paused “Hey you gotta give me some space, he doesn’t like people, he’s aggressive.” She was talking to someone now and Rex couldn’t hear what the reply was as he started up the trail Cody was behind him the others staying in the parking lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look if he bites you it’s your own damn fault, he’s just doing his job.” Rex was looking at Cody with a worried expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they get closer, send him,” Rex told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t, I think they may have a weapon…” she paused “Come on puppy,” she was quickening her step and heading down the trail a little faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a valid reason,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is too a valid reason, I’m not letting him get hurt cause I did something stupid.” She hissed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka this isn’t your fault, you went on a fucking hike,” he shot back. “It’s his job to protect, and right now it’s his job to protect you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” she said softly, Rex heard someone on the path and paused with Cody, It was Ahsoka with Vaughn who rounded the corner and Rex breathed out a sigh, hanging up his phone and gathering her into his arms, her shadows stopped rather abruptly at the sight of the pair of cops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey babe,” he greeted her with a smile kissing her gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey hun, what a surprise…” Ahsoka supplied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s a good boy,” Rex was greeting Vaughn, taking out his kong rope toy and giving it to him, “Who’s a good hiking buddy,” He said in an excited high pitched voice as he tugged on the rope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka, this is Cody he’s my brother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you,” Ahsoka smiled as they walked down the trail together</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You as well, I’ve heard nothing but good things about you.” Ahsoka laughed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s good.” The rest of the walk to the parking lot was a short one Ahsoka paused seeing the other cars and looked at Rex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to cause any trouble.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense,” Jesse started sticking his hand out, Ahsoka quickly met the rest of them as Rex and Cody left to ask a few questions to the ones leaving the trail. Asking if they’d seen anything suspicious since there’d been reports from those who used this trail of people getting followed around in it. The men, of course, said no, and the four from earlier promptly left when Ahsoka was out and surrounded by cops. When they all left Rex relaxed, handing Ahsoka a bottle of water as he opened the back of his cruiser for them to sit on. The others slowly filed out leaving the pair alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry…” she said as they started eating. “I didn’t know anything was happening…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka, it’s not your fault, I’m just happy you had him with you.” he gestured towards Vaughn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still nothing, you were minding your own business.” He assured her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex stayed at Ahsoka’s house that night, if not to ease his own anxiety as much to spend time with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several more weeks passed and things were back to normal for Vaughn, he’d been cleared to return to full duty, it was the weekend which usually meant Rex was working but this weekend he was doing dog demos with the other handlers in the department, Rex had invited Ahsoka to come with and see Vaughn in action doing searches and takedowns, a few of the other handlers grumbling that they hadn’t been allowed to bring their girlfriends here, but a few pointed looks from Wolffe shut them up pretty quick as he caught up with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In case you weren’t aware, she’s also one of the vets that take care of your dog when something hits the fucking fan.” Wolffe snapped quietly at the group, “I told Rex to invite her so she could see Vaughn now that he’s healed up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things between them were going really well, they’d spend more nights together than they wouldn’t, they’d gone on a few actual dinner dates, and gone to see a few movies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tonight though, Ahsoka was waiting up for Rex, he was supposed to come over and spend a couple of nights at her house. He’d been running late, and late by several hours. Ahsoka was worried but tried to keep her anxiety down when blue and red lights showed up outside her house. She opened the front door expecting to see Rex with Vaughn but instead of Rex, it was Cody. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ahsoka, do you mind taking care of Vaughn for a little bit? You’re better with him than I am…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Rex,” there was a panic in her voice she hadn’t meant to be there, Cody looked at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s in surgery,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to be fine, he just got himself shot,” Ahsoka’s heart rate sped up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What hospital?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mercy, but he’s got a bit, I’m sure he’ll call when he’s out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course he will, cause I’ll be there when he gets out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka,” she was heading back into her house with Vaughn at her heels, letting him out in the yard while she threw some items in a backpack. “Ahsoka!” Cody started again grabbing her wrist. “It’s not going to be pretty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care if our positions were switched he’d be there,” she told him firmly and Cody sighed nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go, I’ll tell the charge nurse you’re coming, I still gotta process the scene,” Cody told her, Ahsoka gave him a quick hug before he left. She got Vaughn settled in his crate before locking up her house and leaving. When she got there the nurse told her he was still in surgery and sent her to a smaller room she could wait in, Ahsoka on accident had fallen asleep and was woken up by a nurse saying he was in recovery but she could go back and sit with him until he woke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka’s heart clenched when she saw him, he was bandaged around his stomach, his face was bruised, he looked like hell. She grasped her hand as she sat next to his bed. It felt like hours before he woke up, his blurry eyes focusing on her terrified face. Rex tried to speak her name but he only coughed and she shushed him gently as she dialed for the nurse. The nurse came and removed the tube checking him over before giving them space again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘S-soka…” he stuttered as he sat up taking sips from the water she handed him, his throat felt like sandpaper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” she asked softly, he shrugged</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like crap,” he looked down at his bandaged chest. “I didn’t want you to see this,” he told her and she laughed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex,” She took the water grabbing his hand “In case you didn’t know,” she kissed him gently “I happen to love you,” she whispered, “So if you get yourself shot I’m not going to sit at home and wait with Vaughn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too…” he whispered back kissing her deeply. “More than I thought I would…” he told her shifting to the far side of the bed and opening his arm with a wince, she laid next to him carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka,” Rex started, she looked up at him “This may be the worst timing, but there’s a police man’s ball next month if you wanted to go with me,” She giggled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I’d love to.” She kissed him gently, they stayed like that for a few hours before she got up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to go check on Vaughn,” she sat up a stretched out “I gotta go into the clinic too,” She kissed him again and stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give him a check over for me?” Rex asked and she nodded softly handing Rex his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can come back after work, bring you some food?” She asked Rex nodded feeling tired from the drugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka got home and let Vaughn out, feeding him breakfast while she ate herself before heading to work. Vaughn happy to follow at her side for most of the day. When she was done with work she grabbed some food and headed to the hospital. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss, we don’t allow pets in the hospital,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not a pet, he’s a police dog,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you an officer,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” She raised her brow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then he’s still a pet with you,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His handler is in here who got shot last night would you like to tell him that the dog who more than likely saved his life isn’t allowed here,” Ahsoka spoke calmly. The charge nurse approached the receptionist and gave Vaughn a scratch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, let them by,” she looked at Ahsoka “We don’t allow pets for sanitary issues but there are always exceptions for service animals. He just happens to not be our usual.” Ahsoka smiled at the woman</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Ahsoka went to Rex’s room, opening the door, and Vaughn jumped onto the bed happily licking at Rex’s face as he talked to the dog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You snuck him in?” Rex asked laughing as Ahsoka handed him a take-out box </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I just walked him in, truthfully if I actually got stopped I was just gonna have him growl at everyone,” she giggled starting to eat. They spent a few hours together before Ahsoka left for the night with Vaughn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was another few days before Rex was released, he and Ahsoka went to his house to grab enough things for him to stay at hers for the next little bit while he finished healing up. Ahsoka still went into work, but she came back at lunch to check on him and tried not to stay late if she didn’t need to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the next couple of weeks, Rex went to Physical Therapy and completed his psychological evaluation and was cleared for duty once again but was urged to take more time if he needed it. Rex got back earlier than he thought and took Vaughn to run a few errands, they went to a hardware store and had a key made, picked up flowers, and a few things to make dinner, he got back to Ahsoka’s and made dinner a little later after getting a text that a last-minute surgery came in and she’d be a little late. Rex was fine with that, it gave him time to prepare, he set the table putting the flowers in a vase and lighting candles, he put on some music in the background, showered, and dressed in dark pants with a blue button-down shirt. Vaughn let him know Ahsoka was home by whining happily at the door and sure enough not much later came in a very tired looking Ahsoka who smiled first at Vaughn then looked up and smiled wider at Rex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, what’s all this for?” She asked looking around and giving him a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A thank you, for taking care of me, I got cleared to go back on duty.” He told her as she smiled softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It smells amazing, let me just change really quick okay,” She kissed him again before darting off to change out of her scrubs. She put on an easy dress before walking back out again. Rex had her sit at the table and brought over her food as she smelled the flowers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really didn’t have to do all of this,” She smiled </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I wanted to.” They ate and after Ahsoka was cuddling against Rex on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you something,” he had her close her eyes and pressed a key into her hand, she looked at it slightly confused for a moment before looking at him. “It’s a key to my place, I thought since you’d given me one unless you wanted it back-” She was kissing him deeply and he stopped talking. They both did as their actions turned heated. Ahsoka using her slender fingers to unbutton his shirt before he lifted her up and carried her back to her bedroom. It didn’t take long for the rest of their clothing to be gone scattered on the floor and for them to be pulling at one another as they made love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ball is next week,” he said softly stroking her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you’ll like what I found,” she smiled gently</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I get to see?” he asked and Ahsoka shook her head. “That’s not fair,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s completely fair, I want it to be a surprise.” She giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next week Ahsoka got ready at her house, Rex had dropped Vaughn off with her before leaving for a few hours to get some things done and get dressed, Ahsoka’s house was closer to the venue that night so they were planning to come back thereafter. Rex opened the door walking in and letting Vaughn out one last time before they were going to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Soka?” He called </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bedroom,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” He asked walking down the hall and paused at the doorway, “Wow,” he could feel himself smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow yourself,” she said looking at him in his dress uniform, she adjusted a few metals on his chest before kissing him softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn for me,” he whispered as she did so revealing the long blue dress with an open back that was crisscrossed with silver crystal straps.</span>
  <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/4d/d9/28/4dd9289a8a92869b31affb9f85f3cc3a.jpg">
    <b> (LINK)</b>
  </a>
  <span>  There was a deep illusion neckline coming down from the form-fitting bust. The dress hugged at her curves and trailed slightly on the ground as she moved in silver heels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful,” He kissed her again, her hair was pulled up into a sort of braided crown, a sapphire necklace hung on her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she smiled and looked at Vaughn came back inside. “Time to go?” He nodded crating Vaughn and they left her house, Ahsoka had a small matching blue clutch as they went into his cruiser and headed towards the venue. When they got there, there was a lot of cameras, Ahsoka looked at Rex slightly nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just be yourself,” he kissed her temple softly. Inside the actual hall was a much quieter atmosphere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka smiled, her hand wrapped around Rex’s arm as they walked around to their table, Cody was there, as was Bly with his girlfriend Aayla. Ahsoka met some others that worked with Rex, seeing those she’d already met too. They danced for a little bit before sitting down to eat, some department heads came up to give some speeches, talk and thank those who had donated to the department, and then there were some awards. Rex was called up to get one for getting injured while on duty last month, Ahsoka looking over the award. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not make this a habit,” She told him softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They danced some more, Ahsoka going from Rex to a few of the others when he was talking to someone from the department, he introduced Ahsoka to a fair share of people and by the time they left, it was into the early hours of the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka was quick to take off her heels as Rex let Vaughn out of his crate and into the backyard as he took his jacket off. Ahsoka handed him a drink as she stood next to him in the grass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s almost a shame,” he noted with an arm around her waist. She raised a brow “I love that dress on, but it’ll look better on the floor.” He told her and she blushed looking down slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you’ll be seeing it on the floor soon?” she purred at him “I miss the jacket.” She kissed him and walked back into the house, Rex followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can put it back on if you’d like,” he smirked and she rolled her eyes at him with a playful smile </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a few other ideas,” she purred again walking back towards her bedroom as she unpinned and unbraided her hair from its updo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” he asked wrapping his muscled arms around her slender frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure you know, Officer.” She turned and kissed him deeply. He growled lowly and lifted her up, supporting her weight with his hands under her ass as he moved her against the nearest wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then Miss,” he looked at her, “What would your boyfriend say, knowing you took home a cop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s pretty protective, got a mean dog, he may not like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet I can take him.” His mouth left her own and trailed down her cheek to her jawline and along her neck, his mouth leaving bruises under his actions, Ahsoka’s own sounds spurring him on. His hand pushed the skirt of the dress up over her hips. One hand moving her leg to wrap around his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I changed my mind,” he growled lowly in her ear, “I want to keep this dress on, for now,” he whispered nibbling her ear</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex,” it was a breathless sound, with a needy undertone, he felt her nails through his shirt digging into his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes my love?” he asked innocently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please stop teasing,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what would you rather I do?” She blushed deeply. “You have to tell me, darling,” he ground against her core, a heat he could feel through his pants, added by his own heat. Ahsoka whimpered softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that hard, cyare,” he purred in her ear feeling her shudder. “Just, tell, me, what, you, want…” each word was followed by a nip against her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want me… what?” He looked at her with a raised brow, there was a low growl in the back of her throat. He ground against her again which softened her glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex,” her blush was deep on her cheeks. “Please, I want you,” she looked at him “I want you to fuck me please Rex…” she whimpered, he grinned kissing her hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he said softly setting one leg back down onto the floor, the now freed hand moved to quickly shove his hand down into her panties, his finger rubbed along her slit before sliding in, he was quick to work her open with one, and then two fingers, working her open quickly. Slender fingers worked at the buttons of his shirt, pulling at his tie, pulling the hem out from his pants, and slipping her hands under the shirt finding purchase on his shoulder blades as her nails dug in again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it,” he kissed her again “Let me see you, let me see you as no one else does…” there was an edge in his voice that caught her off guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh oh, is someone jealous?” she taunted her hands scraping down the front of his chest, Rex shuddered, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” it didn’t sound convincing and Ahsoka smirked a hand had gotten to his belt, opening it and his pants quickly before gripping his member in her small hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, it sounds it,” she purred, his hand stalled and Ahsoka grasped his wrist, shuddering at the loss as she stood, looking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No of course not,” she looked at him “You’re proud, parading me around that room, letting everyone know who you take to bed, watching as they looked me up and down. Seeing me smile at you, wishing I was smiling at them, picturing me as I’m here now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Soka,” she gave a certain movement on his member. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to lie to me.” she purred looking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I liked it,” he whimpered “I liked knowing they were jealous, I liked seeing them eye you and knowing you’re coming home with me.” Rex bit out his climax mounting and he grasped her wrist stalling her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to know,” she purred at him “I’ll make a note of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-” but anything else was cut off as she bit against his neck, hard, leaving her own marks. Rex growled, pulling her wrist off his cock while the other pulled her panties down quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re mine,” he whimpered pushing his pants down around his ankles. He lined himself up and entered her pushing her dress up higher as one leg wrapped around his hips again, he pulled the other one around his hips, her ankles locking at his back, heels digging into the bare meat of his ass. One arm supported her weight as he pushed her into the wall a little firmer. He didn’t have much patience to go slow, he was too worked up, and knew she was too. He pounded into her roughly, he should hear her breathing against his neck as she sucked in another mark into the skin, biting down into his shoulder. Rex kept working her up and through her climax, which rushed over her with an almost silent scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-Rex,” she panted as he continued pounding into her, her spasming core bringing his own climax to him as he hilted spilling into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, ‘Soka…” He pulled out, slowly setting her down on her own legs, her skirt wrinkled as it flowed back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shower?” Ahsoka asked still slightly breathless. Rex nodded, following Ahsoka as she undid the clasps on the straps of her dress before slipping it off and hanging it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They showered slowly, making love again slowly, the fevered pace settled now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleep claimed them both easily, Vaughn laying down at the bottom of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning was a lazy one, neither of them complaining. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As a note, I'm flattered if my work inspires you to write your own, please comment and let me know I'd love to read it. But do not, under any circumstance,s believe it's okay to copy mine or anyone's writing word for word for your own fanfic, that's low, that's plagiarism, and frankly pathetic. <br/>It's fan fiction you can write ANYTHING you want, don't steal someone else's words. <br/>You know what you did, I've told you what you've done, I have proof. You can be gracious and apologize publicly, or you can be a coward, change, and or lie and hide behind the theft you've done. The outcome of this depends on your attitude. </p><p>Otherwise, I hope you enjoy it, thank you for reading. Sorry to get so serious but stealing is wrong and shitty of anyone to do and needs calling out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Life returned to their general form of normality, whether it was by chance since she’d met several of the other dog handlers the day she watched the training, or Wolffe sending them since catching up recently with Plo Koon, there were more than a few scheduled general checkups for department dogs, all with a request to have Ahsoka look at the dogs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She told Rex as they ate, he had a double shift and thus, couldn’t stay the night but they’d met up at a cafe, that had outdoor seating for Vaughn. Ahsoka telling him about the 4th police K9 she’d seen that week. Rex stayed mostly silent until she talked about other patients. Ahsoka didn’t seem to notice that she’d attracted the attention of most of the other dog handlers, and Rex knew more than a few of the ones she’d seen were married. Rex told her about a few takedowns, and drug busts Vaughn had done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I almost forgot!” Ahsoka exclaimed, “I’m picking up a litter of kittens tomorrow to foster, they were dropped off at a shelter, their usual fosters are already pretty full.” She noted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really,” Rex looked at Vaughn, “Do you like kittens buddy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we’ll find out.” Rex had to leave after that. Ahsoka stood up kissing him deeply, Rex pulled her tight against his vest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please be careful, stay safe.” She told him looking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will cyare, I promise,” He gave her another kiss before he left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a few days later, while Rex was at his desk doing some paperwork, that there was a slowly growing commotion from the lobby. Curiously he turned, a voice caught his attention, and in a second, Vaughn had gotten up from under Rex’s desk and bolted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vaughn!” Rex yelled and got up going after him, Cody finally looked up and followed after his brother. When Rex made it through the circle, Vaughn was sitting down, wagging his tail happily and Ahsoka was petting the top of his head while talking to him. She had a plastic basket in one arm, a bag sitting at her feet as she was talking to the other cops there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there you are!” She smiled, Rex smiled back, she looked beautiful as always. Hair braided, A t-shirt with the clinic’s logo on the small pocket, a pair of well-fitting leggings clinging to her toned figure. Rex noticed more than a few of the guys, and some of the girls, looking at her. Rex kissed her deeply, wrapping an arm around her waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a surprise,” he commented </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know you’re working late tonight, I brought lunch,” she pointed at the bag on the ground. “Oh, I also brought kittens,” she giggled opening the small plastic basket which was holding several small balls of fur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect timing,” Rex smiled grabbing the bag off the ground. “We can eat at my desk.” The circle that had formed was slowly fading away. Though there were questions about the kittens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me eat and then I have to feed them anyway, I could use the hands.” She smiled and a few nodded excitedly. Rex smiled walking back to his desk, Ahsoka behind him, Vaughn as her side sniffing the little crate excitedly. Rex pulled up another chair for Ahsoka, clearing his desk off. She put the cat basket on it, Vaughn still excitedly sniffing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured it’d also be good to see how he is with kittens before you spend the night again,” Ahsoka noted as they started eating, Rex made an approving sound in his throat as he ate, he’d almost forgotten about lunch. When they finished Ahsoka and Cody went to the breakroom to make bottles of formula for the kittens, Cody happened to like cats and had 2 of his own. The time left a few people to come up to Rex who was almost suspicious about their reasons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you and Ahsoka,” one of the guys started, Rex sipped his coffee and nodded at him. “You two serious,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As serious as a gunshot to the head.” He replied cooly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I for one, am happy for you,” Jesse started </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’all are really good together,” Fives added. Soon the conversation shifted away from his relationship and back to the surprise kittens as Ahsoka returned. She showed a few that wanted to feed them how, handing the first one off to Cody, then one to Rex, the other six went to different officers who all sat down and started to feed their new tiny fluffballs. Ahsoka grabbed the kitten Rex had and looked at Vaughn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zitten,” She told Vaughn who planted his haunches so fast on the ground Rex laughed. “Gentle Vaughn,” she said softly mostly protecting the kitten in her hands as she lowered it down. Vaughn’s tail went a mile a minute as he sniffed at the kitten happily poking the meowing bundle with his nose. He sniffed and gave a few little licks, Ahsoka slowly opened her hands and Vaughn simply gave the little one a bath still wagging his tail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Ahsoka said sitting across Rex’s lap in his chair, Rex was taken aback for a moment as she leaned against his chest with her side and started feeding the kitten from the bottle. Rex smiled wrapping an arm around her waist watching her. He pressed a few gentle kisses against her temple softly. He needed this, this was pure, Vaugh’s head was heavy on his leg as he looked at the kitten,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He seems to really like it,” Rex commented softly, his hand drawing patterns on Ahsoka’s side where his hand was. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That’s good,” she giggled “Look at Cody,” she whispered, Rex glanced up and saw Cody talking softly to his kitten, wiping his face often, Rex chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about finding them a home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any of them,” Ahsoka added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What in the hell is going on here?” A loud voice broke the comfortable silence, Ahsoka jumped slightly looking up, an older man who had a scowl was looking around the squad room, his eyes meeting Ahsoka’s own shocked ones, Rex nudged her off and stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheif Jango,” He started “This is Ahsoka Tano, she’s one of the Veterinarians that take care of our police K9’s, she’s the one who saved Vaughn when he had his hernia,” Ahsoka took a step forward, the bottle out of her hand and stuck it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you holding?” The man asked pointing at her other hand, Ahsoka looked down and held out the tiny kitten towards him, which meowed lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fostering them, I came to give Rex lunch, some of the others wanted to hold them, they’re all still bottle-fed, so I gave them each a kitten.” She tried to keep the nervousness out of her voice. His scowl broke into a smile, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the quietest I’ve ever seen this squad room, and the most relaxed I’ve seen some of them,” he told her softly “How long will you have them for?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they’re only about two weeks, they need at least another week or two of bottles before I can wean them, and then another 8 weeks or so until they can be adopted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I think we’d all appreciate it if you come back again with them,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can always use the extra hands,” she smiled softly and the man returned back to his office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought he was gonna be angry,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah he’s always like that, ever since we were kids,” Cody laughed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kids?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Jango, he’s our uncle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never told me,” she looked at Rex who shrugged </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’ve known him so long and we have the same last name, just kind of figured you knew.” Ahsoka laughed, finished feeding the kitten, who then fell asleep, put him, and his now sleeping siblings into their carrier, sat on Rex’s lap again giving him a deep kiss, her arms wrapping around her neck, and fingers trailing over the soft hair as she did so, his hands trailing up her back, a few catcalls from the others as she backed away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should come over tonight,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s gonna be really late,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m up every 2 hours feeding them, I promise I’m not sleeping, but” she shrugged “If you don’t want to…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh believe me I want to,” he kissed her again. “I’ll come by tonight, I’m off tomorrow,” he sounded hopeful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can ask dad if he can cover for the morning,” she smiled standing up, his hands trailed down her back, grazing over her butt as she stood, his hands resting on her thighs as she stood between his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds perfect,” she gave him one last kiss </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful, be safe, I love you,” she told him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, I love you too.” She gathered up the kittens, waved goodbye to everyone, and left. Rex’s shit-eating grin returned to his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn Rex, if you don’t go home to that tonight I’m having you psych evaled,” Cody told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will too cause holy shit.” Jesse piped in. Rex only laughed. He went back to his reports, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex,” He looked up spotting Jango who motioned him in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god I’m so fucked,” he muttered walking into his Uncle’s office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s Ahsoka?” He asked as soon as Rex shut the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he started sitting down a question in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s beautiful,” Jango noted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s perfect,” Rex added </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I don’t know what your status with her is, or how serious you both are, but,” Jango paused “I like her, she’s good for you.” Jango smiled </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Rex started</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it, she’s better than some of your past girlfriends, some by miles.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the worst pep talk…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just trying to say, make it work with her, don’t fuck it up, now get out of my office.” Rex couldn’t help but laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Rex got off shift and pulled into Ahsoka’s driveway, all the lights were off, except the porch light. Rex let himself in and after toeing off his boots, walked quietly through the house, he saw a light on from her room and smiled, the door was open and Vaughn trotted in happily. He heard Ahsoka talking as he walked through the open door. She was sitting against the headboard with the bundle of kittens in her lap, some sleeping, some awake, a bottle in her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there,” She smiled up at him as Vaughn jumped onto the bed and gave each of them a lick, finding the one from lunch and giving him special attention, Ahsoka moved that one closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you may be getting a cat,” Ahsoka laughed lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may be right,” Rex looked at her taking off his vest and his belt and sitting next to her. “What if we got a cat,” he spoke slowly and she looked at him. “I’m saying maybe what if we tried living together…” her eyes widened. “If you don’t want to,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s not it, I would, I’d feel better at night…” she looked at him “I get scared ever since you got shot, I’m worried one night you’ll just…” her voice trailed off. He wrapped an arm around her as she swapped kittens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he paused </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… where do we want to try this?” Ahsoka asked. “A demo period really… maybe…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could do this here, I like your house more than mine, the yard’s bigger, the fence needs a little squaring up, but that’s a weekend project, I love the trees in the backyard,” Ahsoka laughed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about your house?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was my parents, they left it to Cody and me, we shared it together and then Cody got his own place, this fixer-upper he’s been working on, it was supposed to be for him and his ex, but then they broke up, Cody still likes it too much to sell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure, I thought your house was closer to the station…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s actually not,” he laughed “I mean technically the mileage is the about same but yours is a little faster, plus you’re right by the clinic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Soka, I’m positive,” he kissed her and she smiled her eyes welling up. “Woah, what’s wrong…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing I’m just happy.” She giggled. She finished feeding the kittens, putting them in their crate, which was another one like Vaughn’s and covered it with a blanket, Vaughn whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can see your kitten later,” Ahsoka told him. Rex laughed stripping down and coming to lay next to Ahsoka as she climbed into bed kissing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss holding you,” he told her pulling her just a little bit closer to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss being held by you,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re incredible.” He pulled back looking at her “You manage to just make it all go away, to forget the bad shit that I see and just look at you,” He kissed her. “Gods I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make me feel safe, always, as though nothing could ever hurt me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing will, I promise you that.” He kissed her tucking her close against his chest. They were quick to fall asleep until the kittens started meowing again needing to be fed. Ahsoka got up prepping the bottles while Rex let Vaughn out and put the kittens back on the blanket on the bed. He wrapped his arms around Ahsoka as she heated it up leaving lazy kisses along the exposed skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy I came over,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are?” She laughed “I mean most people wouldn’t be happy at getting woken up every few hours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It just means I get to see you more.” He pulled her closer. “These double shifts should be done in a few more days.” He told her softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I miss you.” She smiled softly handing him a few bottles and walking back to the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what was that in the squad room?” Rex asked as he started feeding the kitten that happened to be Vaughn’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” she asked innocently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The kiss, ya know the one everyone watched,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry did you not like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I liked it, a lot.” He laughed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then I don’t see the problem.” She smiled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their night went much the same, every few hours they were up, and then back asleep. Rex loved hearing her fall asleep next to him, her even breaths lulling him to sleep each time. Even with the feedings Rex felt extremely well-rested by morning and took the kittens into the living room to feed them, letting Ahsoka sleep. Vaughn followed him out of the room, walking in and out of the back door idly going to the bathroom and sniffing the morning air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” he said softly as Ahsoka emerged from her room and walked down the hall towards him, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t there when I woke up.” She noted tiredly. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I wanted to let you sleep a little longer.” She sat next to him on the couch and he kissed her gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad’s in this morning, I know you’re off today, but I’ll take the kittens with me to the clinic, the techs love them, I can clear some stuff out for you before I go in if you wanted to bring some stuff over…” her voice trailed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds perfect,” He smiled at her. “Do you want to take Vaughn with you? Then I don’t have to worry about him getting out or something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can do that.” Ahsoka got up, starting on breakfast, pancakes with bacon, and sat with Rex at the bar counter. Ahsoka cleared out some things from her closet, putting them into the small guest room turned foster pet room down the hall, she moved a few other things around in her bedroom and bathroom, along with some things in the kitchen before getting dressed in a pair of scrubs, kissing Rex goodbye as he walked her, Vaughn and the basket of kittens out to the car, watching her leave before he went back into the house. He’d never really looked around, so he took his time getting to know her kitchen better and making a note of things he wanted to bring from his house to hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked around the yard, giving the fence a few test nudges and kicks, making notes of where Vaughn could easily jump or dig under for a weekend project next time he and a few of the guys were off. He’d need Ahsoka’s help to bring over his civilian car, for now using the cruiser to bring over some stuff he’d need for a while. He wanted this to work, he wanted to live with her for good, he loved her more than anyone else he’d been with. He was always protective but with her: there was a primal desire to protect her from anything that would ever make her blue orbs turn even the slightest bit sad. She zapped away all his stress from his job, took it away with her very presence, her scent in his nose calmed him into better sleep than he’d had in years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka got into the clinic, taking the kittens and Vaughn in with her, saying hello to her receptionist/cat whisperer Hera as she walked into the back. She put the kittens in one of the smaller cages with a heating mat and opened her office door for Vaughn to stay in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the occasion for him?” Her father asked as he walked in from a patient room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex has today off, he’s using it to move some stuff into my place…” she started slowly, her father smiled kissing the top of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a good man, I’m happy you found each other,” he scratched Vaughn again “You’re a good wingman,” he told the dog before laughing and walking out of her office as she yelled “dad” after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka went to see a new client, the man having a pitbull sitting next to him who happily wagged his tail at Ahsoka. The dog was perfectly friendly, didn’t have an issue being on the table as Ahsoka looked him over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s got a lot of scarring,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he was a rescue, came to me like that,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor baby,” she cooed giving his small ears a scratch. “He needs a few shots, and a good nail trimming, I have to go get a weight on him in the back, he’s fine with other animals right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s fine.” The man replied and Ahsoka nodded picking the dog up and putting him on the ground. He took the leash made a comment about being back in a minute before walking with the dog towards the back. Ahsoka, not fully knowing this dog started grabbing a muzzle for his shots and nail trim before the dog went nuts. She barely had time to react to the dog lunging at the others in their cages. She saw Vaughn get up from her office and start trotting over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vaughn, blijven!” Ahsoka snapped quickly dragging the dog back by his collar now, looping the leash around his waist as a makeshift harness to get a better grip. Vaughn, stayed where he was with a low growl at the other dog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vaughn, beneden!” Ahsoka added watching him lay down as she had commanded. The pit bull lunged again Plo Koon coming out to contain him as Ahsoka dragged him back, the dog’s head turned and she left a pain in her arm but ignored it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get a fucking muzzle on him!” She snapped yanking him away from the other dogs with the help of her dad and a few techs holding blankets to block his vision. They got him muzzled and weighed before putting him back in the exam room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No issues with other animals huh?” Ahsoka snapped at the owner “Wanna tell me what the hell that was about?!” She was pointing at the back door and looked at her arm now seeing the blood, she sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s usually fine, maybe he was just nervous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe you trained a perfectly happy dog to fight.” She barked out coldly. “My father will be taking over, I have to go clean my arm, I have to by law report the bite.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what are they gonna do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have a welfare check on the dog, we’ll be running a blood test now to make sure he doesn’t have anything I can get, and go from there.” Her voice was cold as she left the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka flushed her arm for several long minutes in the sink hearing a low whine, she looked over and saw Vaughn right where she left him looking at her. She let out a soft sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vaughn, vrijlating,” she said giving him ‘release’ in dutch to let him know he was okay, he came to her side and sat at her feet. Ahsoka pet his head as she flushed the rest of the wound before bandaging it. The bleeding was slowing but not stopping, two small gashes that were deep from the dog’s teeth. She sat down in her office and grabbed her phone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Cyare,” Rex picked up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you gotta come and grab Vaughn, I have to go to the ER and I’m not sure how long it’ll take.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait ER, are you okay?” Rex asked sounding worried </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got bit, gashed really, by a dog, I have to go in have it looked at, get a rabies shot, it’s normal I’ve done it before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come with,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming with, besides don’t you have to file a report?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t file it with you can I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? I’ll clock in and be on duty for it, I don’t see an issue.” He told her. “I’ll be at the clinic in a little bit, I’ll take you.” He paused “I love you,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” she replied hanging up the phone. Her dad came back from the room with a heavy sigh and shut her door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That could have been much worse,” he looked at her arm “Are you going in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Rex is coming, he wants to take me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, what are your thoughts on the dog.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a fighting dog, may have been a rescue but it’s been trained to fight, the scars, the complete flip in behavior, he was perfectly fine in the room, no issues with me touching him at all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He had no issues with the shots or nail trims either, didn’t even react, I tend to agree with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex showed up not long after, though the client had already left, he looked at Ahsoka’s arm with a saddened expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no.” She told him “You got shot, you don’t get to worry over a bite, it’s fine it probably won’t even need stitches.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter, it’s you, I’m going to worry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ER took less time than Ahsoka thought it would, she assumed it had something to do with showing up with a cop and a Police K9, she was seen, blood was drawn for testing, Rex took a statement, the Doctor’s took a statement, and then finally discharged with new bandages, an antibiotic, and no stitches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll grab the client info then we can head home,” Rex kissed her as they got back to the clinic. Ahsoka felt more tired than normal, the adrenaline finally wearing off. She got in her own car and drove home Rex following behind her. They walked in and Ahsoka was met with a few boxes in the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I didn’t get a chance to finish unpacking, it’s mostly kitchen stuff, and dog stuff.” She smiled kissing him deeply her hands wrapping around the straps of his vest again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care if you unpacked today or not, you’re here.” She told him softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka showered, changed her bandages, and climbed into bed next to Rex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That man turned that perfectly innocent dog into a weapon for his own gain.” She spat bitterly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think he turned that dog into a fighting dog?” Ahsoka only nodded “Shit, what happens?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“High chance the dog will be put down, I have a few people who can take them, I’ve texted them already.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That weekend was another dog training day, Ahsoka wanted to go with, she’d commented to Rex on how well Vaughn listened to her during the situation the other day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka!” Wolffe greeted glancing at her arm “Please don’t tell me-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a pitbull at work, Vaugn was a perfectly behaved fur missile as always.” She smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first little bit, Ahsoka stood off to the side with Vaughn as Rex was in the bite suit. She watched him for a while wincing before talking with a few of the other dog handlers. It was a nice day out so she was wearing a pair of leggings and a tank top with thin straps that let her sports bra straps show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really good with Vaughn, I’ve never seen him listen to anyone as well as he does Rex or Wolffe,” the guy, Ash, was telling her as Ahsoka smiled softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got experience with dogs,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, you’re a vet tech right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m a Veterinarian, I run Shili Animal Clinic with my father, he’s an old friend of Wolffe,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, my apologies, you don’t look old enough to have gone through Vet school, Doctor,” he greeted and Ahsoka laughed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex saw her laughing and glared, walking back from out in the field stripping off the bite suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ash! You’re next!” He called with a smile </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, my turn to get some bruises, though I can think of some other things that’d be more fun.” He winked before walking away and starting to put on the suit. Rex gave her a kiss slipping a hand around her waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wolffe, objection to Ahsoka trying to send Vaughn?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usually I’d say yes, but she sees enough of our dogs, I’ll allow it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re doing takedowns, you’ll run one and then I’m going to do a call-off right before.” Rex guided her through it giving her Vaughn’s favorite toy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ash in the bite suit several hundred feet away picked up a foam covered plastic tube and started hitting it on the ground and in the air. He lunged a few times and yelled. Vaughn, who was jumping in Ahsoka’s hands and growling was ready to go as she held onto the harness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vaughn, krijgen!” She called pointing to Ash and letting him go, Vaughn took off like a rocket in only a few seconds he had slammed into Ash’s padded arm hanging off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good now go run up, grab him and give the release command, then after you give him the toy,” Rex told her watching as Ahsoka jogged over, enjoying the view of her backside as she ran over, gripped Vaughn’s harness and telling him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vrij!” Which was free in Dutch and Vaughn let go, Ahsoka told him he was a good boy in a high pitched voice and gave him his toy which he promptly started playing with as Ahsoka walked back towards Rex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My turn,” Rex commented calling Vaughn to him, he did the same but only a few feet before Vaughn was going to bite Ash yelled “Ophouden!” At Vaughn who immediately closed his mouth from the bite he was planning and started turning around, however, Vaughn was too close to Ash when he started stopping himself enough to turn and still managed to slam his full 70+ pound body into Ash’s knees which knocked him down onto his front with breathtaking speed. Vaughn returned looking happy and sitting back at Rex’s side who then praised him enthusiastically and gave Vaughn his toy. Ahsoka couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her mouth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Ash!” Rex called as the man came back over, looking sore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you are,” The other grumbled.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finished for the day and left, heading back to Ahsoka’s house after grabbing something to eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you did that on purpose,” she said over dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knocked Ash down,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure what you mean,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was being nice,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, tell that to Cody’s last girlfriend,” Rex said more bitterly than he’d meant it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Ash is the reason the girl Cody was working on his house for left?” Rex nodded “What a dick,” she tossed a piece of chicken at Vaughn who ate it in a breath. “You’re a good boy,” She praised. They laughed and kept eating, Ahsoka started feeding the kittens, who were now getting weaned off milk and only soft food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya know, Cody might work well with Barriss,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whose Barriss?” Rex asked tiredly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve met her like 10 times, she’s one of my techs, loves cats but her apartment doesn’t allow them,” Ahsoka noted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, I have, she’s sweet… but how…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t you worry about that.” She smirked, “Cody wants one of these kittens right?” Rex nodded “Well I can start the paperwork now, other than the one that Vaughn has claimed, and we really need to name him, I was thinking Sterling, they’re not ready for about two more months, but I’m allowed to put people on a list now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sterling for the kitten?” Rex asked looking at the little fluff ball who was happily playing with Vaughn, the light grey kitten. “It works, I like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how does that get Cody with Barris…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll have to come in to fill out the paperwork, and provide his own vet records, I’ll tell Barriss I’m busy and that she can handle it, she’s done it before…” Ahsoka looked at Rex “Then, he can get her contact info if he has questions and if he’s smart to get her direct number.” She giggled “And finally when the kitten is old enough, someone will have to get him for Cody.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve put a scary amount of thought into this…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may have done this once before with a former tech, it’s worked out amazingly! They’re married, they have two kids, and he has his own practice a couple of states over, they moved to be closer to her family.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, it could work,” Rex admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex brought in the adoption paperwork with photos of the kittens into the squad room. Sterling wasn’t even on the list and Ahsoka had already told the rescue that Sterling had bonded with Vaughn and was going to stay with her and Rex. The other seven were still fair game. Rex put the papers on his desk with the kittens that in the photos had colored collars to tell them apart. Cody walked past his desk, saw the papers, walked back, took one, then put a sticky note over the one he had wanted, a small female with a teal collar and put it over her photo with the words ‘She’s mine fuck off, her name is Numa.’ Before he proceeded to fill out the adoption paperwork. Rex, laughing, sent a photo off to Ahsoka who giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody left during lunch turning up at the clinic. Hera walked in the back to Ahsoka, who fortunately was actually busy, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barris, take the kitten with the teal collar into one of the rooms and go over the paperwork with Cody for me, please?” She smiled sweetly as she was working on a spay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a problem,” Barriss smiled grabbing the kitten and leaving. Ahsoka wished she wasn’t doing a surgery, she wanted so badly to text Rex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was at least half an hour before Barriss came back, with Cody, as he held the kitten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ahsoka,” he greeted smiling placing the kitten back with her siblings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, heard you picked out your kitten, I’ve got no objections though I would like to see how she does with your other two, what are their names?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Waxer and Boil,” Barriss piped in, “He told me, they’re on the vet records.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I totally understand, I could have you bring Numa by sometime,” Cody offered and Ahsoka smiled </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barriss, you got all the home info, if you’d like I’ve no issue with you handling this,” She said as she stitched up her patient. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Ahsoka nodded, “Yeah I can do that,” She smiled, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here let me get your number so I can send you my address…” Cody started and Ahsoka nodded focusing on her patient, she finished stitching him up and flipped her gloves off into the trash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect, Barriss I’ll trust you to handle this,” She winked at the other. “I gotta go call the owners, it’s good to see you, Cody,” she smiled gently at him before going into her office and shutting the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Oh, this is working so well,’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘What is?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Cody is here, Barriss is handling the adoption, she’s gonna take Numa to meet Waxer and Boil soon to make sure they’re okay, he got her number.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘That doesn’t mean it’s working,’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘We’ll see,’ she giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Cody came back from the clinic and sat in his desk he was staring at his phone with a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Soka said you were at the clinic, paperwork go well?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, gotta make sure Numa is good with the boys,” He paused “One of her techs Barriss is coming by,” he paused looking at Rex. “How did I become a crazy cat person…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure,” Rex laughed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few days later, Cody came in grinning, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Numa is officially mine, meet and greet went great,” he paused “Barriss and I spent a few hours with them, hey can you maybe ask Ahsoka about her…” He started slowly and Rex grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s single,” Rex replied not looking up from his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, Ahsoka was telling me about a date she’d gone on that didn’t work out.” Rex lied easily. “I’m assuming she’s not serious with anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you find out for sure?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya know,” Rex texted Cody Ahsoka’s number “Ask her,” he smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hey Ahsoka it’s Cody, Rex gave me your #, do you know if Barriss is seeing anyone?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Nope, she’s single and as free as a bird, she’s asked the same about you, told her you’re not seeing anyone either, hope I didn’t lie.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Wait… she asked about me?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What did she say,’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Gotta go, a client just came in,’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>‘Ahsoka!</em>’ Cody growled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She just ghosted me!” He snapped showing Rex his phone and Rex only laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s got a client, you can’t fault her for that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is infuriating.” Cody groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Rex got home that night a small pen was corralling kittens to keep them from leaving the blanket on the rug in the living room. Ahsoka was in the kitchen cooking happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she smiled at him and Rex grinned kissing her deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cody is mad at you,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told him she just asked about him and thought he was cute.” She grinned </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner, and putting the growing kittens away for the night Rex picked Ahsoka up carrying her back to their room and pressing her into the bed below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he whispered gently into her ear as he pulled at her clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” she told him and it wasn’t long until they were joined, breathless sounds and moans of pleasure filling the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning Rex was looking at Ahsoka as she slept peacefully beside him, her face easy, without tension. Rex pulled her close inhaling her scent, listening to her steady breathing, felling her pulse underneath his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are my everything,” he whispered softly, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you are mine,” she whispered back, slowly turning in his grasp tucking her head against his bare chest.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With the exception of Numa and Sterling, Ahsoka went to the station towards the end of the day, half a dozen boxes, some bags of little goodies, and a small thing about ‘caring for your new kitten’ in her arms as she strolled into the station, signing in and getting a badge she walked into the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright everyone, Cody this means you too,” Ahsoka looked at him. The six who had adopted the kittens gathered around. One was missing from the circle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You all have to call the clinic in the next several weeks to have them come in and fixed, it’s part of the adoption fees you all paid, I just like waiting till they’re a little bit bigger if I can.” Ahsoka told them, “Starting in 6 weeks no later than 10 or so help me I will come and find you,” She handed the boxes, bags, and guides to each of them, minus Cody, and the one missing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congrats on your newest family members, they’ll be your cuddle buddies as long as you let them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon the squad room was just kittens running around and playing, Ahsoka knocked on Jango’s office door before going in with the last one. Rex eyed her before she disappeared behind the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jango, I brought your kitten, I’ve told the others about getting them fixed at the clinic, call and schedule in the next 6-10 weeks,” she smiled </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you again, my wife’s been talking about getting a cat for a while, she’s going to love it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure she will,” she smiled “Well if you want, the others have already taken them out of their boxes,” she laughed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to head home now, I’d like to beat Nala home.” Jango smiled starting to pack his things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll see ya-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a minute-” Jango looked at her, “Rex told me you moved in together,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, my house, a bit of a trial run,” She looked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, you know how much he loves you right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have an idea,” she blushed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you love him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than anyone I’ve been with…” she twisted her hands together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he put a hand on her shoulder. “This job is hard, you’re his light,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know…” she paused “He’s mine,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re good together,” He smiled and started out the office door, Ahsoka following behind him with a smile. She looked at Rex, she loved him, walking over and hugging him tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look how happy they are,” Rex smiled turning her and wrapping his arms around her waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” she leaned and kissed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka Mr. Bonteri is on the phone,” Hera came into her office and Ahsoka groaned making the other giggle before she lifted up the phone in her office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor Tano, how may I help you,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Ahsoka, it’s Lux… Bonteri,” He added “I had a question my precious little Steela’s poop looked weird I was wondering if I could bring her in for you to look at.” Ahsoka rolled her eyes at Hera who laughed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Bonteri, I’ve told you before if you give her too many treats that will happen,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she has a show next week and I need it to go perfectly,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m sure it will, if she has diarrhea for more than a day, then bring her in,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She would never do something so foul.” Lux snapped </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then there’s no reason to bring her in, the groomers will see her next week before her show, have a nice day.” She hung up the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One day, I’m just gonna snap.” she looked at Hera who laughed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He only does this because he likes you,” Hera paused “Does he know about Rex?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but he’s about to,” she smirked looking over the schedule and calling Rex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey cyare,” He greeted </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, this is gonna sound weird but can you come into the clinic next week, Tuesday at 3 pm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s always early, better make it 2:30,” Hera piped in</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry 2:30,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah what’s up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Difficult thick client I’d like to have him not call me at least once a week,” she noted and paused “I’ll tell you about it tonight,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll be there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night over dinner, Rex heard about Lux Bonteri, owner of a Pomeranian that he put into shows constantly trying to win best in the breed, and failing, and constantly calling Ahsoka specifically to ask questions or try and bring his dog in and Ahsoka, as well as the rest of the clinic, was convinced it was mostly because Lux liked her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll definitely be there,” Rex told her, deciding that he did, in fact, hate this kid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next week came and Tuesday and so did 2:30, Rex pulling into the lot, at the same time a sports car did, and a guy with a Pomeranian parked next to him, crooked, and hopped out. Rex made his sirens blip and he swore the kid was going to piss himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t open the door if you park like that next to me, so I’d suggest you move it,” Rex said with the window down. Lux walked over to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Officer you should have enough room to open your door.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, enough for mine but not my dog’s. The statement stands.” Rex gave him a hard look “Or I can run your plates and make sure you don’t have anything outstanding on them,” the man paled and got back into his car moving it a few spaces over. Rex hopped out, pressing a button and Vaughn’s door swung open, Vaughn hopping out, Lux let out a terrifying sound, for half a second he thought it came from the dog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to leash him!” Lux said clutching his dog in his arms protectively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s fine, and better trained than yours I promise,” Rex still clipped the leash on and threw the door open. He gave Hera a look, who tried not to laugh and look sympathetic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lux walked in after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Officer Fett, I’ll tell Ahsoka you’re here,” she looked at Lux “I’ll be with you in a moment Mr. Bonteri,” she left the small lobby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dog needs a shot?” Lux asked looking at Vaughn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s fine, just here to see Doctor Tano,” he paused “Personal matters,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not in trouble is she?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No she’s fine, a mild complaint about a client just here to keep some peace,” Rex gave Lux a hard stare. The back door opened and Ahsoka walked out surveying the scene before her and smiling, holding back her laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex,” she smiled sauntering over and wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a deep kiss. “What a surprise, I wasn’t expecting you,” she looked at Vaughn “Hello Vaughn, who’s a good boy.” She cooed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Ahsoka!” Lux exclaimed and Ahsoka looked at him with a raised brow </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor Tano,” she corrected </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know him,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d hope so, I am dating him, we are living together,” she said plainly she looked at Rex, “I do know you right?” Rex laughed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d say very well,” his hand slipped around her waist easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I thought…” he looked at Rex and then Ahsoka several times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You thought what, Mr. Bonteri, any ideas that you may have had that I have affections for you are incorrect and highly inappropriate, you’re one of my clients. I don’t use my practice as a dating service and the very notion that you’d suggest that I would be is insulting to me as a professional.” She crossed her arms, Rex heard Hera cough to hide a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just thought,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You thought wrong, now if you’ll excuse me,” she grabbed Rex’s hand and pulled him towards the back, Vaughn following happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s Lux,” Rex snorted as they got into her office. Ahsoka rolled her eyes,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll probably leave me alone now, thank you,” she kissed him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Curious about something,” She raised a brow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t use your practice as a dating service, should I be worried,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the only exception to the rule,” she sat on his lap kissing him again. “Technically you’re not my client, the department is my client,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a loophole,” he held her close. “If he doesn’t get the message you’ll tell me?” he asked and she nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex stayed for a while, watching Ahsoka finish up some reports as he waited for Lux to leave, he had, in fact, ran his plates, and wrote up a few tickets. When he was told Lux was leaving he kissed Ahsoka goodbye and headed out with Vaughn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Bonteri, you forgot something,” Rex said handing the papers into Lux’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have some outstanding tickets that now have increased fines, those are the court dates you’ve been assigned. If you do not appear, you will have a warrant for your arrest and you’ll be seeing Vaughn here when he’s not so nice.” Rex smirked, “I’m sure you don’t want that, have a nice day.” He put Vaughn in his car shutting the door and went to get into the driver’s seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have you reported!” Lux snapped and Rex rolled down his window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you will don’t make it worse for yourself.” Rex gave a curt wave and drove off with an eye-roll. “Brat.” He sighed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Lux left Ahsoka alone, he did go to court as well, which made Rex smirk. There were some nights that Rex came home, Ahsoka was already asleep, he’d watch her there for a moment as he stood in the doorway before he’d climb into bed and leave ghosting touches of kisses against her exposed skin, sometimes she’d stir, sometimes she wouldn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One night, her phone rang a gentle startle to her sleeping figure, woke Rex with her though he turned over trying to go back to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know this is difficult,” she was starting to say and Rex felt her leave the bed, he could hear her getting dressed as she spoke. “If you believe it’s time, I stand by your decisions as her owner,” there was a long pause, “You can bring her in or I can come to you,” another pause “Alright, I’ll be there as soon as I can I have to go to the clinic.” pause “No, don’t be sorry, these things happen, it’s my job to make sure she’s not in pain anymore, I’ll see you soon.” She hung up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go do a house visit,” Rex had turned looking at her as she threw on a pair of scrubs her face was saddened “Put a patient to sleep,” her voice was low, Rex was sitting up now </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come with,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to Rex, it’s not really fun to watch,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to, besides are you just going to leave the dog there?” she shook her head “Exactly,” he was getting up kissing her gently. “I’ll help,” she nodded staying quiet. They opted to take Ahsoka’s car, though Rex insisted on driving, a quick stop at the clinic to grab some things and do a little prep work for when they got back, before heading off to the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for coming, I’m sorry it’s so late at night,” the woman was saying, her face was puffy and tear-stained, Ahsoka hugged her </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize, I’m happy to come out when needed,” she gestured to Rex “This is my boyfriend Rex Fett, he’s gonna help when it’s all done,” the woman hugged him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a good man, supporting her,” she smiled and brought them into her home. In the living room surrounded by family, a father, and a few children, was a Shepard dog, grey in the face and along with her paws, laying down, her breathing labored. She gave a few happy tail wags to Ahsoka as she knelt down, Rex standing back, he had a few dogs growing up but he hadn’t been there when they passed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sasha,” Ahsoka cooed, “You’re gonna be alright now girl,” she gently put an IV line in pushing a pain medicine through first, she hooked up a bag of fluids to make sure she had enough in her. Ahsoka pets her, listening over to her heart and her lungs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure she has to go,” the youngest of the kids asked Ahsoka looked at him sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah buddy, I know you don’t want her too, but she’s in a lot of pain, and you don’t want that,” he shook his head. “She’s not going to be in any pain anymore.” She promised, looking around at the family. “I’m ready when you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She had a good week, we took her to the park every day, we gave her all the people food she loves, we stayed with her every night.” One of the other kids said Ahsoka smiled at her gently. She looked at the parents who nodded, Ahsoka drew a syringe and put it into the line. She kissed the dog on the head, whispered something Rex couldn’t hear in her ear and stood up slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be there with her while she goes,” she kept the sadness from her voice though her eyes betrayed her. She left their circle as the family surrounded her. She stood next to Rex who wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. She waited several minutes before going back, listening for her heart, heard nothing. She nodded to the parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take all the time you need, we can wait before we take her,” Ahsoka said and removed the IV line, she unclasped the collar and reclasped it off of her neck handing it to the oldest child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been saying our goodbyes all week, you’ll take good care of her now right?” The mother’s voice cracked Ahsoka nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise, we’ll get her taken care of, shouldn’t take more than a few weeks, I’ll bring the ashes by when I get them.” She wrapped Sasha in one of the blankets looking at Rex who lifted her into his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for your loss,” he said quietly and walked with Ahsoka out of the house putting her in the car. “What now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now we go to the clinic and do a few things before the cremation service comes to grab her at 6,” Ahsoka said, they drove back to the clinic in silence, Rex keeping his hand in Ahsoka’s. He carried her in and onto the table as Ahsoka got to work. She clipped the fur from Sasha’s paws, dried off her nose, and mixed up a small batch of Alginate. With Rex’s help, she got all four paws and the nose pressed into the substance when it set Ahsoka mixed up a batch of plaster and poured it into the impressions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this for?” he asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a company that makes metal castings from the plaster ones, I want to give it to the family.” She told him. Ahsoka pressed Sasha’s nose and paw into an ink pad and did several pressings onto heavy cardstock. She set them aside to dry, lit a candle in the lobby, and finished the paperwork needed for the cremation. Rex watched her, watched when the two men came and collected the dog, watched as she cleaned the table and the mess from the impressions, watched as she put the castings in her office to cure, watched her work until he came from behind wrapping his arms around her small frame and stopped her working. He felt her shudder, then sob softly as he quickly turned her around in his arms, tucking her head under his chin and keeping her close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasha was 14, she’d been here since she was a puppy, I grew up seeing her.” She said softly. “She was sick, had a bunch of tumors, but it still hurts… it’s never easy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are amazing,” he told her pulling back and pressing his forehead against her own. “You gave them closure, you’re giving them things to hold and remember her with, you did that, you’re doing that.” He kissed her softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plo Koon came in that morning, he looked at her before bundling her up in his own arms as she cried softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s okay now, she’s free,” he said softly “Go home lil’ ‘Soka, I’ll call you if I need you, but just take today, you were up in the middle of the night,” he looked at Rex “Take her home,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Rex did just that, he took her home, she changed out of her scrubs and back into pj’s settling on the couch, Rex bundled her in blankets as he went to the kitchen to make her some tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jango,” Rex said softly into the phone “I don’t think I’m coming in today, Ahsoka had to put a dog down really early this morning, she’s pretty sad, I just wanna be here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand, take care of her,” Jango told him “Be there, it’s never easy,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I’ll see you tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex pressed a mug into Ahsoka’s hand sitting next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m staying home today,” he told her kissing her gently on the cheek. “I want to be here, with you,” He told her gently, she leaned into his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always knew I wanted to be a vet, dad retired from the marines when I was little, started his practice, I was there, all the time, I was raised there.” She said softly as he wrapped an arm around her. “I always knew I would be a vet, I knew how to suture when I was 12, I knew almost as much as the techs by high school.” she took a sip “I started college courses while still in high school, I couldn’t take another 8 years, I didn’t have that time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time for what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom got sick, she fought like hell, she fought once and we thought she was done, when I got in my senior year, cancer came back, worse this time.” She stared into her tea. “So I graduated with my Associates, went right into vet school,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she see you graduate?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I skipped two years of undergrad, since that was to get your bachelors and I already completed the associates in high school, I took my tests a year early, she got to see me go into the graduate program, I got my white coat, it’s a right of passage, I tried so hard to finish early,” she looked at him sadly. “I wasn’t able to graduate before she… Even with trying to fast track it... ” she paused “Mom died a year before I graduated,” she smiled “She would have loved you,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many years ago was that?” Rex asked softly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost 3, I was 23 when she died, almost 26 now…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry Ahsoka,” he pulled her tighter. “It gets easier with time, but it doesn’t go away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did your parents die?” He let out a long breath </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was in 8th grade, Cody was in 10th, mom got hit by a drunk driver, she was deemed brain dead, we kept her alive for a while, hoping ya know?” he paused “But she wasn’t going to come out of it, and there was a little girl who was a match for her liver, we pulled the plug, she gave her life to save 5 others, mostly kids, her liver, her kidneys, her heart,” he paused “She lives on in them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about your dad?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jango took over caring for us when mom’s wreck happened, he and Nala couldn’t have kids and were still trying to adopt, so we became under their care, dad lasted 6 months before he OD’d… he couldn’t take mom being gone, she was his light, with that gone, he couldn’t fight anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know…” he shrugged </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not in pain anymore, they’re free.” he held her a little tighter. “After that, Jango secured the house for Cody and me, we lived with them until Cody was 18, then he and I lived at our parent’s house all through college, academy, everything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel bad…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you moved in here… I can move there, I don’t want to take you away from your home… from your memories…” Rex, to her surprise, laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It stopped being home when my parents died, it really stopped being home when Cody left. Home now is with Vaughn, it’s with you.” He kissed her “My home is where you are, and where he is, and where Sterling is, that’s home.” She started crying as he wiped her tears</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t cry,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy cry…” she told him kissing him again. “I love you, so much,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, more than anything” He bundled her up in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t all bad, I had Jango and Nala, they eventually fostered then adopted their son Boba, I got to go through the academy, I love what I do, I met this amazing woman who’s my light, I have a pretty cool dog, and now I have a kitten.” He kissed her cheek gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for several hours until Rex got up to make them both something to eat, he held her again as they watched movies, drew her a bath, which he joined, and kept her close as she fell asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning she seemed much better, happier, lighter. They both went to work, Ahsoka bundling up the impressions from the day before and sending them to the company, she took one of the cardstock ink prints and had everyone sign it for the family, keeping it for when she got Sasha’s ashes back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few weeks past and Ahsoka got Sasha’s ashes back, and the metal impressions with Article numbers from the company in case they wanted to order more, or order other things with their dog. Rex offered to go with her that evening, still in uniform, Ahsoka still wearing scrubs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knocked on the door and the mother answered it with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this a bad time?” Ahsoka asked and the woman, Amber, shook her head opening the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re just about to have dinner, please won’t you both join us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, do you mind if I bring my K9 in, I promise he’s well behaved.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all, I think the kids would like it,” Rex nodded grabbing Vaughn and following them inside. The father, Nick, was there in the kitchen he smiled at Ahsoka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kids come down for dinner, we have company,” Amber called and the three kids, Jordan, Meriah, and Alex bounded down the steps, happy sounds erupted as they spotted Vaughn who sat there looking at Rex who only laughed and took off his harness </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go play,” he told Vaughn who got up and wagged his tail as the children descended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How have you guys been?” Ahsoka asked as Amber handed her a glass of wine, Nick passed Rex a beer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Been okay, we talk about her a lot, miss her a lot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s home now,” Ahsoka said putting the bag on the counter. “It’ll get easier with time, but it never goes away.” Rex smiled softly as she spoke. Amber opened the bag, her eyes welled up as she pulled out the card, There were other ink impressions without any writing. Nick pulled out the wood box with the plaque etched with Sasha’s info. Amber then pulled out the metal impressions clutching them close to her chest before pulling Ahsoka into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, and, if you get to that point where you want another dog, we’ll be there.” Ahsoka smiled looking at the kids who were throwing toys to Vaughn in the backyard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They miss having a dog,” Nick said softly. “Maybe for the holidays, if you know of any rescue puppies though, please keep us in mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, for sure.” Ahsoka smiled. They ate all of them, the kids asking Rex what he did, asking about Vaughn, fascinated by him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you said boyfriend I didn’t realize he was also a cop,” Amber smiled after dinner, Rex showing the kids Vaughn’s commands, and Ahsoka laughed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We met because Vaughn needed surgery,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two fit well,” Amber paused “I don’t want to wait till the holidays to find a puppy, look at them, they miss having a dog so much,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see what’s around, big dogs?” Ahsoka asked and Amber nodded “I’ll send you some info,” they stayed for a little while longer before leaving, the kids sad to see Vaugn go. The pair headed back to Ahsoka’s house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we just saw three future dog handlers,” Ahsoka noted softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re probably right.” He chuckled </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is one of those stories I just keep running with at full fucking speed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The weather was staying warm in the morning which led to them both going on morning runs together. Ahsoka got Rex into hiking more which Vaughn liked the most. Rex marveled at her overall strength, she was able to carry Vaughn across her shoulders with relative ease. She was a bit faster than he was at hiking, thought he had more distance on her over speed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex started bringing Ahsoka to his gym at the department, working to build up her lifting ability, most of her strength was in her legs, which he knew from watching her take trails with ease. He worked to help build up the strength in her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you thought about self-defense?” He asked when they were walking into the gym that morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Off and on, why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can teach you some things… I’d just feel better knowing you can handle yourself, I know you close the clinic alone a lot…” She smiled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that, today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A good of a time as any.” He smiled, he started teaching her the basics, Cody showed up, helping out, he was a better teacher anyway with this sort of thing. Rex took to becoming her sparring partner. Cody sighed pushing Rex out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re being soft,” he scolded his brother “You’re letting her figure it out, she doesn’t have time for that,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve only been doing this an hour,” Ahsoka said as Cody came at her, he easily knocked her down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I realize that, and we’ll do more.” Cody hauled her up. “But you’re going to learn the right way,” he looked at Rex “And if you won’t actually go at her, I’ll find someone who can.” He warned Rex nodded </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, I just didn’t want her first day to be full of bruises,” Rex growled </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s tough,” Cody winked at her and left their sparring area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the next several days they continued on, Ahsoka was picking it up rather quickly, even to Cody’s standards, she still fell down, she still got knocked down, but not all the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex, will you go grab some towels, she’s getting too slick to handle.” Cody laughed and Ahsoka smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka,” Cody motioned her closer “You know why I’m teaching you?” She shook her head “Cause Jango and I taught almost every person in this room, Wolffe helped,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m teaching you what I taught them so if any of them come at you, you’re ready.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t seriously think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t but I’m also not about to chance it,” he nodded towards Rex “You mean too much to him, thus, you mean a fair bit to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re gonna teach Barriss?” She smirked and he coughed on his water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably, if she’ll let me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You literally just have to ask her, she likes this little pottery place downtown, she and I go a lot, but they have a date night, take her.” Ahsoka insisted and smiled at Rex as he came back over. She didn’t mention to Rex what Cody said, she didn’t want to worry him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few weeks later Ahsoka was closing up the clinic for the night, checking on the animals when she thought she heard the door open, which was strange because she thought it was locked. She walked over towards the front door to check, finding that it was locked. She dismissed it and went back to the back putting the last things away, she still had a surgical set out from that evening that needed cleaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A huge weight ran to her from behind, Ahsoka let out a shocked sound, the side of her head collided with the bars of one of the cages, her head spun, her ears rang as she turned a blow came against her face. She turned trying to fend them off, her hand striking out only to be taken and twisted harshly behind her back, she felt a searing pain, she felt him pressed against her and slammed her elbow back into his stomach, the release on her wrist brought about another bout of pain as she kicked hard against his knee with her foot. He backed up only to grab her braids slamming her down against the ground. She looked up at them with blurred vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what do you want?” she stuttered trying to pick herself up, a foot collided with her chest slamming her back onto the floor, another into her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want all the ketamine you have, and you will give it to me,” another kick to her stomach left her coughing. “Or I’ll kill you,” he threatened, kneeling down and wrapping a hand around her neck like a vice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, just please, stop…” she begged softly. He stopped his attacks, his hand releasing from her throat air flooding her lungs again. Ahsoka heaved herself to her feet, he pulled out a gun pointing it lazily at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need the keys in my purse in my office,” she started walking slowly feeling him behind her with every step. She tried to calm herself, look for a way out, but the front door was locked, he was larger than she was… he had a gun… she didn’t think she could fight him off, even if her head wasn’t suddenly spinning. She fumbled with her keys </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cabinet is in my father’s office,” She told him walking the distance back across the floor. She eyed the left out surgical blade still on the tray, one of the larger dogs barked lunging at the bars, Ahsoka didn’t jump, the man did yelling at the dog. Ahsoka grabbed the blade sliding it into the long sleeve of her shirt under her coat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hurt him! He’s just grumpy he got his balls cut off.” She told him staring at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just get the fucking drugs and we’ll all make it out of this alive.” Ahsoka nodded walking again, she unlocked the door to Plo Koon’s office, he followed her. She went over to the large metal cabinet, she unlocked it opening the doors, holding herself on one of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ketamine is there, take it,” she told him, one hand behind her as she slipped the blade into her hand. She waited for him to reach for the vials, taking the heavy metal door and slamming it shut hard against his hand. She heard him yell out in pain and moved, her hand gripping the handle and plunging it down into his chest. She felt it knick bone and changed her angle, slipping between two ribs. Blood sputtered from the wound, she heard the clatter on the ground as he dropped the gun. She picked it up pointing it at him with shaking hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get the fuck out of my clinic, or I’ll shoot you.” She threatened, he growled lowly, taking the handle of the blade and twisting it, popping it out of his chest, Ahsoka noticed the blade wasn’t attached anymore as he tossed it onto the ground. She smirked softly still pointing the gun at him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Get out!” She screamed advancing on him and he ran, as soon as he was gone from the threshold of the door she slammed it shut, locking it quickly and sank to the ground. She didn’t know if he left, she thought she could hear the front door opening but with the pounding in her ears, she couldn’t be sure. She pulled her phone out shakily, dialing 9-1-1 and waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“9-1-1, what’s your emergency?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Ahsoka Tano, I’m at Shili Animal Clinic, I’ve been attacked, I locked myself in the back office.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, is your attacker still there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I just got him out of the office, he was after Ketamine, I’m a vet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m dispatching officers to your location, do you need medical?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m bleeding, just not sure from where I can’t see straight…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Ahsoka, my name is Luminara, I want you to stay on the line with me until help arrives,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you call someone for me…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you want me to call?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Officer Rex Fett, he’s on duty, he’s my boyfriend…” she started sobbing softly. “I have his badge number…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re calling him now, he’s told us he’s already on his way to you.” she paused “I have him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex…” she cried again “I tried to fight him off… I really did…” she whimpered softly </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t your fault, this is in no way your fault,” he told her, she could hear sirens in the background and Vaughn barking. “I’m almost there, where are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in dad’s office, I locked the door, I have a gun…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you have a gun?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was the guys, I stabbed him…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait you stabbed your attacker?” Luminara was saying “Where we can put out an alert.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the chest, upper left side, closer to his collar bone, but down by a few ribs, there will be a surgical scalpel in his chest, it broke off the handle I think it’s a number 10 blade, if not it’s a 22.” Luminara let out a soft laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great, we usually don’t get such good descriptions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I slammed my foot into his right knee, it’s probably pretty fucked,” Ahsoka added and Rex laughed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my girl,” He told her “I’m almost there, Cody is right behind me, I’m gonna clear it with Vaughn.” He told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” she panted lightly leaning back against the cabinet </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss, you have to stay awake, EMS is almost there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soka…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know…” the reply was tired </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss, did he get any of the drugs?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I slammed his hand in the cabinet…” she leaned back on the ground “Rex…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Soka, I’m almost there… just stay with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he look like?” Rex asked trying to keep her talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was wearing a mask, but his eyes were brown, he’s big, the same height as you but he has more weight, though I don’t think it’s all muscle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Officer?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s at least 6ft, and probably 200 pounds maybe a little more.” Rex supplied. “Soka, I’m outside, stay on the line with Luminara… keep talking to her okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you as soon as we clear it.” He got off the line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss, what else do you remember.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s left-handed…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you know that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He held the gun in his left hand… grabbed my wrist with it too, threw his punches with it…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, anything else, what was he wearing?” there was a long pause “Ahsoka,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Black hoodie, ski mask, medium blue jeans… Nike shoes…” the replies took a while. “I’m just… I’m tired.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but you gotta stay awake, keep going, what else?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He locked the front door, he didn’t break-in, he came in and locked it behind him…” she could hear talking, hushed voices, Vaughn barking. Someone was knocking on the door, they sounded far away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka!” She heard Rex’s voice “Come on, open the door…” Ahsoka struggled to her feet flipping the lock on the door, Rex opened it looking at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cyare…” He grabbed her phone. “Luminara, I’m with her, she’ll be okay, thank you…” he ended the call. Ahsoka swayed as Rex lowered her to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did good,” Rex told her kissing her gently. “I’m proud of you,” he took the gun on the ground, taking out the magazine and the bullet in the chamber before putting it back on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you call dad,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he grabbed her phone and dialed Plo Koon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Rex actually,” he stood up as EMS arrived waving them into her. “Ahsoka got attacked at the clinic, I’m with her now, can you come in, I know you have cameras and she’s in no shape to get the footage.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she okay?” Plo asked Rex could hear him moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s in rough shape, but nothing life-threatening, a concussion to be sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m on my way, stay with her…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t intend to leave.” Rex hung up giving Ahsoka her phone back. Paramedics came in and started assessing her, getting her onto the gurney. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka,” he spoke softly “This is my cousin Kix, he’s gonna take good care of you,” he gripped her hand softly. “I’m going to have Vaughn do a track before it gets too messy.” he grabbed Vaughn and tried tracking, he only got as far as the parking lot, but the blood trail stopped there as well. Rex talked to some of the officers, he saw Plo Koon pull into the lot. Rex walked to meet him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is she?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paramedics are with her, my cousin Kix is taking care of her, I was trying to have Vaughn do a track but the guy got into a car.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna kill whoever did this…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he doesn’t get medical attention, he’s already a dead man, Ahsoka stabbed him in the chest with a scalpel blade, it’s still in him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Plo growled walking into the clinic. He walked over to Ahsoka talking to her softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to get her stabilized and take her to the hospital, we just need to get some things from her before we do, we’ll be dusting for prints and we’ll need yours to rule them out, Plo if you can give yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ours are both in the system.” Plo Koon told Rex. “You have to have your prints taken for licensing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that makes it easy…” Rex said nodding to Cody who was looking up them both up in their system, they popped up easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look how young you were!” Cody exclaimed looking at the photo attached to Ahsoka’s profile. She groaned glaring at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cody,” Rex snapped the other only shrugged going back to the paperwork. Kix nodded at Rex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re ready,” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Go with her, keep me updated, I’ll come by when we’re done here, I gotta make sure all the animals are okay, I’ll swing by the house and grab her something to wear,” Plo Koon said, Rex nodded running to grab Ahsoka’s bag and keys giving them to her. He watched her get loaded into the ambulance,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna drive in front.” He told her softly as she nodded sleepily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re Ahsoka,” Kix started getting her IV line started and pushing some pain meds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard only good things about you, honestly most of them have been Cody’s teasing.” Kix laughed lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you, what’s Cody been saying?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh just how head over heels Rex is about you, since day one,” Kix smirked Ahsoka blushed, her eyes closing. “Nope, you gotta stay awake,” he nudged her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, you can rest soon I promise, gotta get you to the hospital, and given how we are driving, it won’t be too long now…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kix…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk, tell me things, how did you and Rex meet? I wanna hear it from you,” he urged looking at the other paramedic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He called me at like 1 am, Vaughn was injured.” she closed her eyes “He had a diaphragmatic hernia… birth defect…” He paused “He was so worried, Dad told him to go sleep on the couch… he looked so happy sleeping… he got breakfast…” she took a long pause, “He made me dinner… I always feel safe… he keeps me safe…” she spoke softly Kix wasn’t fully following her train of thought but the point was that she was talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love him, will you tell him that…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna tell him yourself, you’re not dying.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got your head smashed but you’re going to be just fine.” he promised her “You’re the first girl he’s been like this with…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This in love,” Kix laughed “There were a few before you but most of them just liked the badge,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t felt like this with anyone else…” she took several deep breaths. “I should have been better…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better at what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fighting him off…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka, are you forgetting that you probably broke his knee, his hand, and stabbed him in the chest…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stopped him from getting those drugs, and I don’t have to tell you how dangerous they are…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you don’t have to be better, you were great already.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got to the hospital rushing Ahsoka in, Rex wasn’t too far behind, Vaughn whining worriedly. Ahsoka tried answering their questions but kept looking at Rex who took over. It wasn’t long until she was being helped by a nurse to change into a hospital gown and taken up for a head scan. Once that was done they cleaned up her wounds, taking x-rays on her chest and stomach, and of her wrist. Some bruised ribs and sore internals but no bleeding, her wrist was sprained. They got her settled into a room Ahsoka asking if she could finally sleep, which they were comfortable to let her once she was monitored and on an IV. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t go,” she whispered to Rex as he settled into a chair next to her bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not, I’m going to be right here.” Vaughn jumped on the bed, settling at her feet. Rex left a gentle kiss against her knuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you Ahsoka, so much, I was so worried.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, I didn’t mean to worry you…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep, rest,” He placed a tender kiss against her forehead. “I’m not going anywhere.” He pushed her pain meds once which was all the needed for her eyes to settle shut and her breathing even out. The tension in her face slowly ebbed away. A few hours later Plo showed up with a small bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fed your cat,” he noted looking over her injured face. “How is she?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ve got her on some good meds, concussion, a few lacerations, bruises all over, her wrist is sprained, she’ll be sore but she’ll be okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he kissed her forehead but she didn’t stir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Security footage have anything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, a car coming there before closing and staying until she was the last one,” he paused, “I thought I’d seen that car when I left, so I gave them the last month to sift through.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, he may have been watching the clinic for patterns.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They asked about disgruntled clients, I couldn’t offer anything no one came to mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Lux Bonteri?” Plo Koon snorted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s an arrogant brat but he once got a papercut and asked if it needed stitches,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could have hired someone,” Plo nodded at that, “The guy with the dog… the one that bit her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot about him, that was months ago and we haven’t heard a thing from him since they took his dog, he was fined and jailed for animal abuse and for dogfighting. The dog went to a specialist…” Plo looked at Rex who nodded </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call Cody,” he was getting up to grab his phone when there was a knock on the door, Rex opened to see Jango behind him he spotted Jesse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is she?” He asked looking at her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Battered and bruised but she’ll be okay, she’s strong…” Rex said gently. “Chief Jango Fett, this is Ahsoka’s father Plo Koon Tano, Plo Koon this is my uncle Jango.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you,” Plo Koon shook his hand standing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You as well, Rex punch out, take off the vest, Jesse, Fives, and some of the others are gonna be outside watching, you take care of her…” Rex nodded softly </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remembered someone Ahsoka had an issue with,” Plo Koon started </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was about to call Cody, I filed the report it’ll be in my paperwork,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can get it, you rest, it’s been a long night,” He pet Vaughn idly. “She’s tough…” He gave a soft smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you having someone watch outside her room?” Plo Koon asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because there’s a crazy person possibly on drugs or coming down from a bad high with a blade still in his chest who needs medical and this is the closest hospital,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she in danger?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not going to take a chance, people do stupid shit when they’re high.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s standard if the attacker is still loose.” Rex offered standing up and popping off his Vest and belt on the rack in the corner of the room with Ahsoka’s bag. He took off Vaughn’s harness who just settled in more between Ahsoka’s legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to see someone come in here trying to attack her and get met with Vaughn though.” Rex snorted </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True,” Jango laughed “We’re looking for him, we’ll find who did this, we’ll get a full statement from her probably tomorrow if she’s up to it.” Rex nodded settling back into his hair and Jango left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plo Koon stayed for a few more hours before he left, needing to go to the clinic, tell the staff what happened, why there was a cop sitting outside and would be for a while, and that no one was to leave on their own. The nurse had gotten Rex a pullout chair for him to sleep in, which was restless, he wanted to hold her, wrap her up in his arms, and protect her from everything and anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the morning when he woke up, the nurse was asking him if he wanted anything for breakfast to which he nodded before looking at Ahsoka, who was still sleeping. He put the chair back to a seated position ahs sat next to her bed again. Rex kissed across her hand watching as she slowly stirred and looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” he asked and she shrugged, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like hell,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the nurse is going to bring food,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to pee,” she groaned and Rex only laughed pushing the call button for her </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She needs to use the bathroom,” Rex said softly and the reply was that they’d be right there. The nurse that came in helped Ahsoka to stand, supporting her weight as she wobbled, and helped her to the small bathroom, waiting till she was done, and helping her back into bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After the first couple of times, you can help her, we just need to make sure she can still pass things a few times before we send her home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understandable.” The nurse nodded and left, Fives walked in from outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka,” he held up a photo, “Is this him?” she took the phone zooming in on his eyes and nodded softly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I recognize his eyes,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this his voice?” Fives asked and played a clip, slowly she nodded </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He sounds slightly different… less anger, but it’s his.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You found him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost 200 miles away, same injuries, and a number 22 scalpel blade in his chest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he say why just the Ketamine?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been scoping out a dozen clinics, he thought you would be the easiest target, said you’re small and a woman so he figured he could take you.” Fives snorted “Broken hand, busted knee, and a fucking blade in his chest,” he laughed “He underestimated you, and that firearm came back stolen,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s over,” Rex started and Fives nodded </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chief still wants a full statement of what happened, but the guy confessed, said he was high last night as if that makes a difference, so it’s over, he’s going to prison for a long time.” Ahsoka nodded taking a breath,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do it now, the statement,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eat first then you can, besides Jango’s coming to take it,” Fives told her firmly, which Rex was thankful for. Ahsoka ate, Jango arrived, he got her statement, Rex keeping a gentle grasp on her hand while she spoke, hearing it from her made it more real. He felt terrible, Rex had told her so many times he wasn’t going to let anything hurt her, promised it to himself he’d protect her, and yet, here she was, bruised and battered because she’d gotten hurt. Fives left, no need for a guard with the man caught, Jango motioned for Rex to follow him into the hall, Ahsoka starting to drift off again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do this,” Jango said looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This wasn’t your fault,” Rex’s eyes widened </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promised…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you did, trust me, I know. But you cannot blame yourself, it will destroy you, it will destroy her, and believe me, your relationship won’t survive.” He put a hand on Rex’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want her safe,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is safe, you don’t get it, do you…” Rex gave him a confused look “She’s alive because of you,” Jango jabbed a finger into his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything.” Rex started and Jango gave him a look that had Rex listening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You taught her to defend herself, she broke his knee, his hand, and stabbed him…” Jango paused “She fucking smashed his hand in a cabinet and then stabbed him, she took care of herself because you taught her to.” Jango said keeping his voice down</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t teach her to stab people,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you, and Cody, taught her to defend herself, you did that, Rex if you hadn’t she’d be dead. He picked her because he thought she was an easy target. The guy admitted to watching the clinic, he thought she wouldn’t fight back.” Rex stayed quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t lose her,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to, she’s proven that.” Jango took a long breath “Don’t you dare fuck this up, I like her, I want grand-kids.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jango,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it, she’s good for you, you’re good for her.” he patted Rex on the shoulder “Go love her, take some time to stay with her, just be on call.” Rex nodded softly </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you…” he told him softly, Jango hugged him before pushing him back towards the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka had to stay for another night before she was allowed to go home, Rex was given some care instructions and what to do if something happened. Ahsoka stayed home for the rest of the week. Rex staying with her, doing some administrative things from home. She slowly started going back to work, and in a few weeks, she was feeling almost better.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another several, she was fine, back to normal, her ribs healed. As she returned to work, Rex did as well. He knew she was better when she practically pounced on him when he got home, kissing him deeply. He chuckled, barely having time to put his firearm away before she was pulling at his clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy Cyare,” he whispered lifting her up and carrying her to their room. “Careful what you start.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them were more than a little pent up and as such, spent the bulk of the night and into the early hours of the morning awake with one another. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rex finally had a weekend off where some of the guys from the station were off as well. The weather was perfect so Rex finally had a guys party to fix the fence, Ahsoka made herself comfortable with those who had significant others that had brought them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the most stereotypical male thing I’ve ever seen…” Ahsoka said as they lounged looking out past the patio. “Grilling, beer, and power tools…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least the view is nice,” Barriss commented looking at Cody with a gentle blush across her face. Ahsoka laughed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you two official?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure… we haven’t talked about it…” Ahsoka stood up and sauntered to the door “Ahsoka…” there was a nervous hint in her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cody!” She yelled and the man turned to look at her “Are you two official yet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka!” Barriss was standing, her face pink, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uh… I thought so…” Cody stammered and Rex laughed with Fives </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you should make that known asshole, don’t be fucking vague it’s annoying and rude.” She told him and walked back into the house </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” Barriss had shrunk into the couch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you, you are the literal worst,” Barriss said pouting, the others only laughed lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In total at her house was Rex, Cody, Fives, Echo, Hardcase, Jesse, Bly, Barriss, Aayla, Hardcase’s girlfriend Anna, Hera, Kanan, their son Ezra who wanted nothing more than to wield a nailgun, and Ahsoka. Scattered in and outside with a couple of dogs including Vaughn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock and Ahsoka got up walking over and opening the door. She didn’t hide her mild surprise, there was Jango with his wife Nala and their son Boba, he had a case of beer in one hand and a saw in the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently Cody’s saw sucks.” Jango supplied as Ahsoka opened the door letting them in. Nala had made some food, Boba was carrying some other small tools. She laughed lightly as he walked into the backyard, Ezra happy to have someone near his age. Plo Koon showed up, he and Jango talking as they watched over the “children” and made sure they didn’t “make the problem worse” to which Cody took personal offense to, having done most of his home renovating himself. The party continued outside until the sun started to set, the fence finished and fixed, everyone back inside with chairs and food, talking and laughing. People slowly started drifting out, going back to their own homes. Soon it was Ahsoka, Rex, Cody, and Barriss, they started cleaning up from the food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re cute together,” Ahsoka and Barriss were talking in the kitchen as they put food away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whose cute together?” Cody asked as they brought the last of the stuff in from outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fives and Echo,” Ahsoka said as if it was obvious. Rex and Cody exchanged a look and Ahsoka’s eyes widened along with Barriss’s </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did we just,” Barriss spoke softly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure…” Ahsoka said slowly. “Did you not know they’re gay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, does it look like we did?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?” Cody exclaimed, “We’ve known them for years.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I came into the house and Fives was kissing Echo, they looked embarrassed, told them I didn’t care, the guest room was down the hall,” Ahsoka said crossing her arms. “I wasn’t aware it was meant to be a secret,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I honestly don’t have a clue, I never asked, it’s not like I don’t care… it’s that it doesn’t change anything.” Rex stated firmly Cody nodded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re our brothers when they’re ready to tell us they will,” Cody added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, it was just Rex Ahsoka and Vaughn, lounging on the couch, Ahsoka laying in Rex’s arms as he traced patterns on her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me something,” he got a sound from her “Where do you want this going, you and I…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want the real version or the cheesy one,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please give me the cheesy one.” She could hear the smile in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to live here for good, I want you to get a cute ring and ask me to marry you, I want you to braid my hair, that’s a contingency for agreeing to marry you,” she giggled turning to face him and peer up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to be nervous when you ask me, I want a big poofy ballgown and to walk down the aisle with my dad, I want to cry when I marry you, have you wipe away my tears, bonus points if you cry.” she smiled kissing him gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to see you when I wake up and tell you every day that I love you, be safe,” His heart swelled and he pulled her tighter against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I have some braiding videos to watch.” He kissed her “I want to be your everything, I want nothing more than that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would have to ask my dad,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do that,” he kissed her, conversation dissolving naturally as she settled in his embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your cheesy answer,” she asked softly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I want all of what you said, I want to sell the house, I want to be with you and see Vaughn as he retires and gets old. I want to watch you take over the clinic from your dad. I want us to start a family,” he smiled “Do you want kids?” He asked softly and she nodded against his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get fat,” he laughed deeply </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be beautiful every day.” he kissed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he went back into work, the happy feeling hadn’t faded. Cody, Fives, and Echo all looked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” he replied still smiling gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gonna share…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to marry her,” Rex said simply and looked at Cody “I wanna sell the house, half of it’s yours,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Rex,” Cody looked at him “Now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not now but,” he shrugged “I just want to be with her for good…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you two had that talk.” Fives whistled lowly, Echo elbowed him. Cody got up, grabbing a few cups of coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re on the job and can’t drink. I for one, fully support you, the two of you together are perfect, she’s been by far my favorite girl you’ve ever dated. So please for the love of God, marry her.” Cody said raising his mug, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, here!” Fives shouted as they cheered and took sips. Rex laughed lightly. Jango poked his head out of his office, at Fives’s shouting </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the toast to?” Jango asked filling up his own mug which was labeled “Biggest asshole” a father’s day present from Cody that Jango used daily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex is finally making a smart decision.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good, when’s the wedding.” Rex tried to not look offended, it didn’t work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve made plenty of smart decisions!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, in regards to your career, not many in your personal life.” He opened his mouth to protest and then shut it again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A month passed by, Rex would spend the time when Ahsoka wasn’t looking to shop online at some rings, he asked Cody, who had almost gone down this road before, and also got some style advice from Barriss and Hera, who were both giddy with excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s that?” Rex asked looking at his work, he was only mildly shocked that braiding was something he was getting the hang of. She looked it over in the mirror and smiled giving him a gentle kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you off this weekend?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna go clean some stuff out from the house, Cody already went through and took what he wanted, trying to get it cleaned.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You meant it…” she looked at him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I did, believe me… I just… I didn’t know…” Rex looked at her cupping her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant it, every word,” He kissed her. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m just not used to is…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Soka…” he pulled her into his arms, “I love you, more than anything, more than anyone, I want to be with you until I die… in many many years.” He kissed her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, I just… last time,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did someone hurt you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He just kinda left, I was in college, right after my mom died… he just said he didn’t want me if I was going to make more than him, so I either couldn’t be a vet full time or he’d leave…” she spoke softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck,” Rex forced her to look at him “What an incredibly tiny penised thing to say.” she giggled “I want you to succeed, I want nothing more than to see you do well, and I want nothing more than to help you do that however I can.” She hugged him tightly hiding the tears that soaked into his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you…” she whispered softly </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That weekend they went to Rex’s house, cleaning out the last of his stuff in a few combined car trips, Cody came by to haul some stuff to the dump in his truck. Ahsoka walked around in the yard with Vaughn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll miss the memories of this place, but I’m happy we’re both finally going to be done with it,” Cody said slinging an arm around Rex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want this to work,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will, you’re doing everything right, it’s a new, happier, chapter.” He smiled “Did you find a realtor?” Cody asked walking back into the house</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they’re coming to look at it in a few days, got the appraisal back, I wasn’t going to take any of the appliances,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just leave them,” Cody looked at Rex, “I’m happy you’re finally moving forward for yourself, you put in way too many hours at the station.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka walked back inside with Vaughn smiling gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to head home?” he asked her, she replied with a gentle smile and a nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another month passed before the house sold, it didn’t stay on the market long, Rex and Cody divided up the money, with some of it Rex asked Nala to go with him to a local store to see what they had for rings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello there,” a salesperson greeted them happily, he had ginger-colored hair with a well-kept beard. “What can I help you with?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend,” the man glanced at Nala “No, she’s my Aunt, well and mom…” Nala smiled the man stuck his hand out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s nice to meet you both, I’m Obi-wan,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex, this is Nala.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what are we looking for?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Rex took out his phone looking at what Barriss had written. “She likes silver over gold and fewer stones than a lot of small ones,” he paused looking at Nala who laughed lightly “A trio with two sapphires?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a vet,” Nala started “She’s got these amazing blue eyes,” she added, “She’s fairly athletic as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, okay,” Obi-wan started and looked at Rex “Do you mind?” Rex shook his head and handed over his phone, he read and nodded a few times before smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have just the thing, come this way.” He sat them down at a table, disappeared for a few minutes, and reappeared with a small tray of empty settings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll start with the setting first and then chose the stones, do you know her size?” Rex paled Obi-wan laughed lightly as he held up a finger texting Barriss to see if she knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Give me a few minutes, Hera and I are on it,’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will soon,” Obi-wan gave another warm laugh, they spent the time picking a setting and something to engrave into the ring itself when his phone pinged </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a 7 or 8,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can go with an 8 and size it down if needed,” Obi-wan said picking the correct sized setting from the tray. He placed it in a small grip and left with the tray of the other settings. The silver band had small pieces that wrapped together like vines with 3 spots for stones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will she like it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s going to love it.” Nala wrapped her arm around him “I’m so proud of you.” Obi-wan returned with another tray, they spent the next hour or so picking and looking at stones. When they were happy Obi-wan nodded placing them all in a special box. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can have it ready in a few days, and since we don’t know if we’ll have to resize it, I’d suggest waiting until we know it fits to have it engraved, the process is very quick and only takes a few minutes, so you can bring her in, resizing it will take a few days if needed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect,” Rex smiled they got everything written up for the ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s her name?” Obi-wan asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka,” Obi-wan looked up </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she a vet at the Shili clinic?” Rex nodded and Obi-wan smiled </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I breed Shaushers with my wife, she and her father has been our vet for years.” Obi-wan smiled and took Rex over to the register, He dug out his wallet, and his badge was there as he placed it on the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a police officer?” He looked at the badge and Rex nodded, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a K9 Officer,” Obi-wan made a sound of understanding. He smiled and clicked something into the computer. Rex paid looking at the receipt, Obi-wan had added a discount, Rex looked at him with mild confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka has made many a house call and late-night visit, you’re also an officer, which is not an easy job, it’s the least I can do.” he smiled “She’ll love it,” Rex smiled leaving with Nala who hugged him tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come over for dinner tonight, bring Ahsoka.” She said and Rex nodded he handed Nala the paperwork on the ring to hide it from Ahsoka as he went home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there,” Ahsoka greeted smiling. Rex kissed her gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nala invited us over for dinner tonight,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds perfect, let me at least change.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rex waited until he knew Ahsoka wouldn’t be at the clinic because Barriss told him she was out visiting ranches all day. He pulled up, ring in the box, and walked inside Vaughn at his heels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Plo free?” Hera nodded </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may have said he has a client meeting, he’s in his office go on back.” Hera smiled and Rex walked back knocking on Plo’s office door. He heard a soft call to enter, Vaughn walking in before him. Plo greeted him and looked up to spot Rex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah Rex, what a surprise, what can I do for you? I should have a client showing up soon but I can delay them a little bit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m the client, Hera helped me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well then, is everything okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to ask you something.” Rex sat down and handed Plo over the small box. He took it, opening it, he stared at it for a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you ever hurt her…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll never find my body…” Plo smiled at him, closing the box and handing it to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She loves you,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe me, I love your daughter, I’ve never done this, I’ve never wanted to, I promise I’ll be good to her, I promise I’ll protect her and keep her safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you will,” he was quiet </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to marry your daughter,” Rex finally said, the silence making him uncomfortable. Plo Koon smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then marry her, you’re good for her, I want you to marry her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Plo Koon stood up, Rex standing with him. He put a hand on the younger’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for asking.” He opened the door and Rex blinked, just about every staff member was standing close enough for it to seem like they’d just been pressed against the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, get back to work,” Plo Koon said laughing softly, Rex blushed lightly and waved goodbye to Plo Koon, calling Vaughn to his side who was sitting at Ahsoka’s office door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bud, you’ll see her tonight.” He started walking out and turned as he heard someone follow him. When he turned he saw Barriss and Hera looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” he asked with a raised brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We want to see the ring…” Hera said and Rex sighed opening the small box, Vaughn’s head tilted at the squeal that came out of their mouths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect, she’s going to love it.” Barriss was giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, now don’t you dare tell her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell her what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,”  Rex said and left not long after. Rex kept the ring hidden in a box of yet to be unpacked things in the guest room, hoping Ahsoka wouldn’t go and organize it. He was still trying to figure out how and when to ask her, he had a couple of ideas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was when they were planning to go on a long, but easy, hike that he decided that would be perfect. Sure enough, when they got to the top of their hike, sitting down and looking at the city below them, he knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex got up, letting Vaughn out on the lead to sniff and pee walking around with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Soka, pick a spot I wanna get a photo of us up here.” He told her, she chose one and he balanced his phone on the bags lining it up. He hit record and walked over. They smiled toward the camera before Rex took a step back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did it take the picture,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so, but I have another in mind.” He looked at her, knelt down, and pulled out the box in his pocket. Ahsoka’s hands covered her open mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka Tano, there aren’t words to describe how much I love you, but I’ll spend every day trying.” he opened the box and showed it to her. “Will you please marry me, I come with a dog.” She laughed leaning down and kissing him deeply, tears flowing down her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’ll marry you, so long as you come with a dog.” She giggled and he stood up pulling her tight against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure if this will fit, I guessed your size,” He said placing it on her finger, it fits rather well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can have it resized, and I have to have it engraved.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” she smiled kissing him again jumping up as he caught her. “I love you,” she looked at the ring “It’s beautiful, how’d you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may have had some help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have known.” Rex smiled kissing her again. He grabbed his phone and stopped the video, posting it online with a few selfies. They walked down the trail, grabbing a bite to eat on the way home, and when they got there, a trail of clothing followed them from the door to the shower. After the shower, they fell back into the bed making love to one another yet again. It was only after that, that they ended up eating, and looking at the comments and reading messages from loved ones. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A week passed and Ahsoka had her ring resized and engraved. If it wasn’t on her finger it was around her neck on a chain, where it mostly sat during work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barriss and Hera were still giddy, Ahsoka only rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to celebrate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t their parties for that…” Ahsoka started at lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but those are all formal, this is just girls, and it’s just for fun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine, we’ll go have a girls night,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pottery place, and then the bar we like?” Ahsoka offered and both Hera and Barriss nodded. They booked a session for the next Saturday, deciding to meet up at Ahsoka’s house and rideshare over, and back, she had room for them to crash at her house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night she told Rex about it who smiled, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you need me to come to get you, or take them home I’m working that night anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call you if I need you.” She promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next week passed by quickly until it was Saturday, Ahsoka getting ready, Hera and Barriss showing up, they were all wearing something casual in case they got clay or paint on themselves. They headed out, calling a ride and having fun as they painted up a few pieces to be fired. When they were finished they made their way over to a bar, getting a table and getting something to eat. Time passed and they ate, drank, did some dancing, played a few rounds of pool. Ahsoka felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she looked at it, seeing Rex. She picked it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey what’s up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rex was on patrol before something came over dispatch, downtown, needing a K9 officer. Rex put on his lights and sirens speeding towards the call. He’d gotten on the scene with backup the man with a weapon had held up a small shop a few blocks away. Rex and Vaughn went in, growling, there was screaming as his teeth hit home. Rex started walking in, ready to get Vaughn, a bang, with a whimper of pain flooded into his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vaughn!” He yelled running forward, another bang, and a pain in his chest that he ignored. Vaughn was laying on the ground trying to get up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” he cursed as the two officers came and tackled the assailant, getting the gun out of his hand and cuffing him. There was blood on the ground around Vaughn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy bud, easy,” he said keeping Vaughn down. “We need medical Vaughn’s been shot.” He said into his mic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Medical is on the way,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cody!” Rex was putting pressure on the wound “Call Ahsoka, now.” his voice was desperate and Cody nodded running quickly and grabbing Rex’s phone calling Ahsoka. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey what’s up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you?” Cody said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At a bar downtown,” Ahsoka’s tone was confused with a hint of obvious concern</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Green Pig…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get outside we’re coming to get you.” He was getting two cars sending them several blocks over. “Vaughn got shot, Rex is shot in the vest, he needs you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?” Ahsoka was pulling Barriss and Hera out of the bar quickly. The other two women confused as she spoke on the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s putting pressure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put him on!” she snapped and Cody held the phone back from his ear, the two cars went to grab them. One was going to be getting Ahsoka, another was going to take Barriss and Hera to the clinic to get ready. Rex jammed the phone between his ear and shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where was he shot,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, find out!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stomach,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there an exit?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put something in the wounds, packing, cloth, anything Rex you have to stop it.” He could hear her saying something</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Barriss are going to go and get the clinic set up, start drawing blood from every patient we have that can, Vaughn’s blood type is in his folder.” She said quickly pulling her jacket around her in the cool night air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he…” Rex started</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” She replied cutting him off</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I packed the wounds.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s medical?” She asked slipping into the squad car that quickly started driving back with sirens and lights blaring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not sure,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m almost there Rex, do not let up the pressure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t… Ahsoka…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” She snapped making the cop driving her now jump she shot him an apologetic look. They started off down the few blocks, she saw Hera and Barriss go in the opposite direction. Ahsoka put the phone on speaker, taking off her ring and slipping it around the chain on her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Medical is here,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it Kix?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put him on,” she was shoving her hair up into a tight bun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka,” Kix’s voice came on the phone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I know it’s bad, I need an IV line in him and I need those wounds packed,” she started “I need a front right or left, biggest vein you can find.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m on it, I’ll do my best.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Push pain killers and fluids, he’s getting blood at the clinic, you can give him a milligram of morphine.” She could see the scene now, “I’m almost there,” She hung up the phone as they pulled up. Ahsoka threw her purse and jacket at Cody as he met her on the outskirts of the ring of cars. He brought her towards the building as she broke into a run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” she looked Vaughn over and squared her jaw, just another patient, she told herself. Kix was packing the top side of the wound. “I need a backboard,” Kix nodded and left as Ahsoka finished packing the other side of the wound Rex was sitting there and Ahsoka looked at him. There was a lot of red soaking the packing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not now.” She told him and glanced at the vest, a hole with fabric fluff coming out of it. Her face fell. “You need to see Kix” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a broken rib, it’s nothing.” He insisted Ahsoka had him hold the IV bag when Kix and the others came back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll take you in the ambulance.” Ahsoka nodded and straddled Vaughn pressing hard on the wound, he whimpered softly. She checked over his vitals, staying quiet but it wasn’t good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Add another milligram.” She said and Kix nodded as they got into the Ambulance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming with,” Rex started and Ahsoka put her bloodied hand on his vest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to drive ahead,” Ahsoka told him firmly. Rex nodded numbly shutting the door and getting into his squad car. Two more added to Rex’s and sped ahead, with another two behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t want him in here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Vaughn dies it’ll be here.” She motioned to Kix who came over applying pressure as she grabbed her phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, hey-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m already at the clinic, Barriss called crying, she said she’s not sure she’s sober enough to assist, Hera’s better but she’s still at school, she’s going to make coffee apparently you all need it, how are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine, we’re on our way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, we’re getting blood ready now, how bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Through and through,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I say we prep and open no time for x-rays.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride passed in a blur, Ahsoka looking at Vaughn checking over his vitals. She changed the packing out as it soaked through with a curse, shoving more down into the wound as far as her small fingers would allow, she didn’t bother with the gloves, using her nails to wedge the wads of packing into the hole that seemed to never end. When they got there Rex flew the door open as they rushed him into the clinic and onto the waiting table, Plo was already scrubbed in, Hera prepared with clippers, Barriss had disinfectant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I do,” Rex started as Ahsoka began to scrub the blood from her hands, staring down at the red water running pink and then clear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get looked at by Kix.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t up for debate.” she rounded on him with a fire in her eyes. “I’m not letting you near him, not until I know you’re going to be okay too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… okay.” He kissed her quickly and let Kix guide him out. Ahsoka looked at Cody. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep him out of here.” Her voice was low and Cody nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody got Rex back into the ambulance as Kix took off the vest and looked over the broken rib, a bruise already forming on the skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not allowed to get shot anymore…” Kix said pressing a cold pack to the area and flicking his gloves off into the trash. Rex caught sight of the bloodied bandages in the trash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much blood did he lose?” Rex asked staring at it. Cody looked at Kix who put on a new pair of gloves and put a small IV line into Rex’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know I’m not a vet.” He answered pushing a pain medication,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he gonna,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why Ahsoka didn’t want me in here…” Rex’s breathing picked up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she needed you to go ahead, you know the way to the clinic…” Kix lied and shot a nervous look at Cody who made a sleeping mime with his hands and shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s gonna die,” Rex looked back at the clinic, Kix swallowed, grabbed a sedative, and pushed it through the IV. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, cause he’s in the best possible hands, he’s going to be just fine,” Kix assured him waiting for the drugs to kick in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long until they got him out of the ambulance and into one of the exam room bench seats. Then, not much longer until he relaxed and finally drifted off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Plo Koon started. They started opening up Vaughn when he was knocked out and intubated. Hera was monitoring him, Barriss handing them things as they needed. Ahsoka and Plo worked in general silence, Ahsoka teetered a few times wiping her eyes off on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cry if you need to,” Plo Koon said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t let him die,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not going to,” Plo assured her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soka, he’s going to be fine,” he promised and stopped his sewing of tissue. “I promise, he’s strong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” she stayed quiet “He’ll be okay…” she repeated and continued working on him. It was easier with two people working quickly, Ahsoka’s smaller hands let her get into the tiny area’s while Plo Koon’s larger ones let him reset bones with more ease. It was needed in his ribs, some drilling, and some wire got them secured.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barriss, I need another bag…” Hera started checking Vaughn’s IV, she peered over, Barriss was slumped against the wall already sleeping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s out like a light,” Hera said walking over to her “She did do the most drinking…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have Cody take her into the couch,” Ahsoka said “I’ll grab a bag,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hera can do that, I need you to stitch this up I can’t get a good angle,” Plo told her and Ahsoka looked at Vaughn nodding and taking over for Plo. Hera returned with Cody and another bag, hooking it up, Cody lifted Barriss up and taking her out of the room. He looked at Ahsoka, who didn’t meet his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody knew she was keeping it together for Vaughn and Rex’s sake, but he could see the tear stains on her face, her eyes were puffy, he didn’t want to break her concentration and he feared what his own eyes would reflect. Rex had joined the police force with the intent to become a K9 handler, he had to work his ass off for seven years before Wolffe would even consider him for it and had to do another two years of training before Wolffe approved him for a dog, and another year after that before Vaughn was officially his. They’d only been together just over a year now, Vaughn was barely four. He had at least 3 more years in him if not longer, the dog never slowed down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was another few hours before they were sewing Vaughn up. Hera took over cleaning up the incision as Plo took off the gloves and walking out. Ahsoka was looking at Vaughn before taking off her gloves and gown. She took the bullet and placed it into a small jar, sealing it and walking out with it. In the lobby, Jango and Wolffe were there, with another half dozen officers. Ahsoka’s eyes widened slightly. She hadn’t realized so many people would be there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he,” Wolffe started and Ahsoka took a breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he gets through the next 24 hours he has really good odds,” she held up the jar “who wants this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take it,” Jango said, Ahsoka scanned the crowd “Kix sedated him,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kix what…” Ahsoka tried not to laugh and Jango pointed at one of the exam rooms. On the bench seat, was a sleeping Rex, with a blanket on him, Ahsoka kissed his forehead gently. His vest was gone, she adjusted the blanket and left the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He just sedated him and then left?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s on his way back, he got off shift, we were planning on getting food.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Food sounds amazing,” Ahsoka said sinking to the floor in front of the front desk, Plo Koon came out,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s sleeping in a cage, we’ll wait for him to wake up,” Plo said sitting next to Ahsoka, “Someone said food?” Ahsoka laughed, leaning against her father’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s on the way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone, Ahsoka wasn’t sure who pulled every chair around into the back and prepped one of the exam tables to hold all the food that was coming. Cody woke Barriss up, she looked better now that she had some rest. She did apologize but Plo waved her off Ahsoka was sitting on the floor next to Vaughn’s cage. Rex stumbled out into the back searching and finding Ahsoka, he took a swallow and looked at Vaughn, Ahsoka motioned him over and he sat next to her eyes locked on Vaughn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be okay,” Ahsoka said softly Rex looked up at her, his eyes full of relief. “He’s got some good meds on board, he’s got 2 more bags of blood to infuse, antibiotics, and he’ll be out for a while longer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she crawled into his lap as he held her </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” she kissed his cheek lightly “Do they make bullet vests for dogs?” She asked between a yawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They do,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need one.” Rex laughed lightly “Wolffe…” Ahsoka said a little louder, the older man came into view. “Vaughn needs a bulletproof vest, Vet’s orders.” she yawned again. Wolffe laughed warmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have one ordered.” Ahsoka drifted off in Rex’s warm embrace until she was roused when the food arrived. She ate, Vaughn started coming to, Ahsoka removed the tube as he was breathing on his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When can he go home,” Rex started petting his ears as he laid there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll bring him home with me tonight so he doesn’t have to be here alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clinic was starting to open the rest of the staff filing in and helping to clean up the mess from last night’s chaos, also eating the large amount of food that was brought in. Ahsoka changed out of clothes she realized had blood on them, putting them in the washer, after Jango assured her she wasn’t getting rid of the evidence and found a stashed outfit she left at the clinic for just an occasion like this one. Slowly the officers that were there filed out, Wolffe and Jango stayed behind as Rex continued to sit by Vaughn’s cage. Ahsoka saw some patients as they came in to pick up their pets, the dogs that they used to donate blood to Vaughn were told, usually, when they needed blood they’d call the owners and get verbal consent but there wasn’t any time. None of the clients had an issue with what had been done in order to save Vaughn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both of you, go home,” Plo was saying at lunchtime, Vaughn was sore but up and walking, he’d gotten the rest of his transfusions done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got some sleep last night unlike both of you, take Vaughn and go home,” Plo was packing up a small bag with some IV pain meds, bandages, and a new e-collar. Rex nodded slowly, Ahsoka only sighed, added a few saline bags and some extra line just in case before taking the bag, and her things. Rex carried Vaughn out and into the cruiser, they went home, Rex carried him to the backyard as Ahsoka got the living room comfortable. Vaughn wobbled in, finding his bed and laying down on it with a heavy sigh. Ahsoka wrapped his IV line so he wouldn’t pick at it and offered him some rice mixed in with his food to eat and keep his stomach settled. He picked at it but didn’t eat much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s okay now right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll feel better in the morning.” She replied they decided to stay in the living room that night, watching TV and Vaughn. By morning, he had eaten his food from the night before. Ahsoka offering him more, this time with broth to entice him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka stayed home that day, with Rex who wasn’t going to go into the station until the next day, he still technically needed to get another evaluation from getting shot, though he didn’t even remember it happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was another few days before Rex went back to work, Ahsoka took Vaughn in with her, he got better every day. Within a week he was back to his usual self, his wrappings off and his IV removed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went back to normal, two weeks passed and Ahsoka took out Vaughn’s stitches, another two weeks and she felt okay clearing him for light duty, but wanted him to have that vest. Which appeared the following week in a box, which Vaughn at first didn’t enjoy how it wrapped around his torso but soon got used to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ll keep it on him unless we’re called, he doesn’t seem comfortable to lay down in it.” Rex noted, “But I won’t know until we do some training.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next week,” Ahsoka noted adjusting the vest on his body. “I don’t want him pushing himself until then, just to be safe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following week they had training, Ahsoka watching him in his new vest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got here pretty quick,” Wolffe told her as she watched. “The company usually has a three-month turnaround since they’re all custom made, but I told them this was for a dog who’s already been shot once.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you tell them thank you for me please,” Ahsoka said softly, Wolffe put an arm around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to be just fine, cause of you,” Wolffe told her. “They both are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rex was looking over all of the gathered evidence for the case against the guy, the box had his vest in it, his hand grazed over Ahsoka’s smaller bloodied handprint now brown on the fabric. He took a breath, putting it back in the box. On his way home that night he picked up some flowers putting them on the kitchen counter. Rex started cooking diner, Vaughn whining until he got a few pieces of food. Rex heard Ahsoka’s car pull up, Vaughn bark, and not long after the door opening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m home,” He heard Ahsoka call he turned as she came into view smiling. “Something smells good,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be ready in a few minutes,” he kissed her </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flowers?” She eyes the vase adjusting them slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As a thank you, for everything.” Ahsoka’s arms wrapped around him from behind, pressing into his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to thank me for anything,” she said against his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner was soon ready, eaten, and quickly moved past as they fell back against the couch, Rex pressing her against the cushions, kissing her hungrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they laid next to one another in their bed, Ahsoka’s head pressed on Rex’s bare chest, his hands moving through her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If something ever happened,” Rex broke the silence, “I want to make sure you’ll be okay,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing’s going to…” Ahsoka peered up at him in the dim light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe me, I don’t want anything to, but I’ll breathe easier knowing that if the worst-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rex,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the worst happened, you’d be taken care of…” he didn’t let her stop him, his arms wrapping around her tighter “You’re my everything, and I just want to know you’ll be okay… I’m going to redo my will, and advanced directives, and all that depressing crap…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to think about it…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, believe me, neither do I, it’s an unfortunate reality.” He kissed her gently pulling her closer, Ahsoka stayed silent for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get Vaughn when he retires down the line right…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like Wolffe would deny you,” Rex snorted, she smiled nuzzling against him. Vaughn came up, settling down at the bottom of the bed, Sterling not long behind as he nuzzled next to Vaughn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, and the two of you are always going to come home to me alive,” she spoke kissing him, Rex smiled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always Cyare.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>